The Wake Up Call
by ggmaxwell
Summary: John Winchester is used to the weird, but when he wakes up with his teenage sons, in the middle of a field, he's a bit confused. Even more so when he discovers that he's in the future and his two children are in fact grown men. And what's this deal with Angels, and whose the weird guy in the trench coat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and it's characters are not mine. If they where i'm sure they would be happier. They belong to Eric Kripke and the other producers.

OK, time line: some time after the apocalypse ending. I'm ignoring anything after season 5, because i haven't seen any of them. Don't know the plot, not  
>gonna try to write about it.<p>

Sam is back, that's all i know. So i'm just gonna say, slightly AU.

Time travel, in a way. Sam-13, Dean-17. Sam-27, Dean-31.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 1

Wake Up Call

John Winchester was no stranger to waking up in pain. Over the years, he had accumulated so many broken bones, lacerations, and bruised organs, that waking up in pain was a regular occurrence. Hunting will do that to you. However, the dull pain in his head was an indication that it was going to be a bad day.

Waking up next to two warm bodies wasn't exactly new either. Life on the road with two boys was tough. Sometimes they couldn't always sleep in their own beds, making due with the car, or a single tent or bed at a motel. No, that was not what surprised him. It was the fact that when he went to sleep the previous night, John was sure he was in a cot, by himself, letting his boys take the beds, as they had been beaten pretty badly on the hunt the night before and needed a proper nights sleep. This, that he was laying on, was no cot, and he was not at his customary place by a door. No, in fact, this felt a lot like dirt. Opening his eyes, he discovered it was indeed dirt. In the middle of a field, in the middle of nowhere. Looking down at his boys in a slight panic, he was relieved to see they had not been harmed, aside for the bruises they had had the previous night. He quickly took stock of himself, and discovered he was unharmed as well.

So, he was in a field, seemingly telleported without a scratch, with his boys. He was still panicky, since that was impossible. Immediately his mind went to something demonic. That being said, sitting still was probably a bad idea. He then went to work waking his boys.

"Dean, Sam, wake up." John said, prodding both his boys in the side. His youngest, Sam, was the first to open his eyes, and gave out a small yell of surprise after taking in his surroundings.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking around. His adolescent voice cracking.

"We ain't in Kansas anymore..." Sam heard his older brother saying, as he to was slowly looking around the field they had been seemingly dumped in. "Dad, what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know son." John answered, as he continued to look around himself. "But whatever happened, we're sitting ducks out here. We need to move. Hopefully we'll find civilization close by." He said, turning around and walking westward. His sons looked at each other, shrugged and started to follow him in that direction.

########Intermission: get up and walk around for a few minutes##########################seriously, do it. Dance, sing, play, walk in a circle#########################

Well, there's Chapter 1.

Hope you liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where are we

They walked for three hours, the heat beating down from the sun. But finally, they arrived at a small town. John casually looked around the town, not seeing anything amiss. He quickly spotted a telephone both and walked towards it.

"Dean, go and look at the local paper, find out where we are and come directly back." John said looking at his oldest. As his son walked away with a quiet 'Yes sir.' He turned his attentions back to the town. He didn't think he'd ever been to this town before. It didn't look familiar, but it did look like they where somewhere in the southern part of the country, if the accents the people around him seemed to be talking in where any indication. Dean ran back to him with an alarmed look on his face.

"What's wrong, where are we?" John asked, looking at his son with a touch of concern, Dean never looked like that unless there was some kind of monster on his tail.

"Dad, where in New Mexico, but-" Dean said with alarmed look at his father.

"What, but that's impossible!" John said cutting his son off. "Where were we yesterday, again?" He asked, momentarily forgetting.

"Kentucky." Sam piped up continuing to look around.

"Right, so we where taken from Kentucky to New Mexico in the matter of a night." John said, trying to keep himself under control. "Dad" Dean said, attempting to get his fathers attention. John however was too wrapped up in his thoughts on how they went halfway across the country with out waking up in the span of one night. "OK, we just need to call someone close by, then we can try to figure this out. Maybe a demon or-" "DAD!" Dean shouted, at his father, again trying to get his attention. "What, Dean?" Said John looking at his son with exasperation. He was trying to figure out what was going on. What could be so important that it had to be said right then. Dean knew better then that.

"Dad, we're in New Mexico, in July 2010." Course that was a very good reason, John thought as his son told him the rest of the news. He needed a drink, speaking of that, he was thirsty. They had been walking in the July heat for a few hours, his boys where probably thirsty as well. Step one, water. Step two, phone a ride. He told his boys to wait, and walked to the store he had just sent Dean to. He picked up three waters and walked to the counter taking a couple of bills out of his pockets. While paying, he took a quick look at all the papers and magazines just to see for himself if what Dean had said was true. Really, he was just hoping, he knew he could trust Dean to tell the truth and get his facts straight. Both his boys really, though lately Sam had been more quiet. He was going to have to see what's up, and keep his eyes open with that. Ever since that demon was in Sammy's room, he'd always been a little weary that something was going to come after him again.

John found his boys waiting where he had left them by the phone booth. Throwing a bottle to each of them, he opened his own and drank quickly. That taken care of, he walked to the phone, digging change out of his pocket. He dialed the number he had to get hold of Jim. "Blue Rapids Church of God, how can I help you?" A chipper voice of a young woman answered.

"Yes, I need to speak to Pastor Jim Murphy please?" John answered.

"I'm sorry sir, but Pastor Jim died four years ago." The woman said, her voice turning solemn.

"What, how?" John asked, a tone of panic in his voice, try as he might to keep himself calm, lest he make his boys worry.

"Well, the details aren't known, but he was murdered. Was he a friend of yours?" She asked, she sounded genuinely sad.

"Well, yes. Thank you." John said as he hung up the phone. So Jim was dead, that was a shame, he was a good man. He decided to keep the information to himself. His boys would only be upset. Jim was important to him and his boys. More then just a friend, he was family. However, this was the future, he wasn't dead in his time. At least now he knows about it, so maybe could help when the time was right. He'd look into that while he was here. But one problem at a time. He had to find out what he was up against, and he couldn't do it himself. He tried calling the numbers he had for Caleb, Travis, the Road House, and even his current Cell number. No dice. He didn't know if he wanted to call the only other number he could think of. But he didn't see how he had a choice. So taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and dialed Bobby's number, hoping the old hunter had gotten over that little fight they had had the last time they had come face to face.

"Yeah." He heard the gruff voice on the other line.

"Bobby, it's me, John." John said as quickly as he could. "John who?" Bobby asked, in his usual gruff voice.

"Winchester. Bobby I know I'm probably not someone you want to talk to right now. But I could really use your help." John said in a rush, hoping Bobby wasn't one to hold a grudge for this many years.

"Alright, who ever you are, this isn't funny. Call again and I'll kill you." Bobby said before hanging up.

'Well that was odd.' John thought. Bobby sounded like he didn't believe him. Well, there could be a very good reason for that, everybody else was dead, why not him. Somehow, John wasn't to surprised by that, he did live a dangerous life. The only thing he could hope for is that his sons where still alive. But, he needed help, and if Bobby didn't believe it was him over the phone, he would have to go to him and make him believe him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Sam asked, worry in his voice.

"Everything son, just give me a second. I'm a bit confused." John answered. He knew that wasn't going to satisfy his sons for long, Sammy was too smart for John's own good sometimes, and if Sam was catching his discomfort, Dean had picked up on it a long time ago.

"Dad, what do we do?" John heard Dean ask. His mind going fast. Well, first things first, they where going anywhere without some kind of transportation.

"OK, we need to find a car. We're sitting ducks without a way, and whatever got us here, it's bound to look in the closest town." John said. 'Handle one problem at a time John.' He thought to himself.

"A car, here, but there are a lot of people around." Sam said, lowering his voice to whisper.

"No, not here. I saw a car that looked abandoned just before we got into town. We'll start there. When we find one, we'll head over to Sioux Falls and pay Bobby a visit. Maybe he'll have something about this in that library of his." John said. A course of action was better then just sitting still. John then turned around and started walking, knowing his sons where following him.

They walked for thirty minutes before John spotted the car. Walking to it, he gave it a quick once over to make sure the tires where still good, then popped the hood to check the engine. As luck would have it, the engine looked fine, all it really needed was a spark plug and maybe some fuel. He looked back at his boys, and could hear Dean's mentle groan a mile away. His son was probably hoping for something better then a Station Wagon. Not much they could do about that.

"Dean, go into town and get a spark plug for the engine. We can have her up and running in an hour or so." John said, ignoring his son's pleading look to find something else. He pulled some bills out of his pockets and handed them to Dean.

"Yes, sir." He heard his son say as he turned around and started walking back to town, Sam on his tail. John didn't mind that, he knew his son was more comfortable with his brother, and he didn't really want Dean going alone either. Watching his sons disappear from sight, he turned his attentions back to the car. All it needed was a spark plug, but some other things had gotten loose, and needed to be tightened.

########################################Intermission:I'm sure the whether outside is lovely.####################################################

That's chapter 2. let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not a time machine in sight

Dean walked into town with his brother, looking around for a car parts store or gas station that would carry parts. His mind was reeling. when he saw the paper and looked at the date, he was a little put off. He thought it might have been some type-o or something. But he had checked all the papers, and magazines, and had even asked the cashier. Which had gotten him some weird looks. That he could handle, he was used to it. What he wasn't used to, was seeing his father so unsure. It had him scared.

"This is wild, huh?" He said, looking down to his little brother.

Same looked at him with that expression that just screamed 'DUH!' on his face. But there was something else there. Like he was scared and very worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, stopping his brother. "Don't worry, Dad will figure all this out. He always does." Dean said, putting on a show of confidence for his brother's sake. Internally he was screaming.

"I don't know Dean." Sam said, his voice quiet while he looked at the ground. "This just seems wrong. I've never seen Dad so frazzled. And going to Bobby's, I know that was the last number he dialed. I don't know Dean, after their, Dad would sooner shoot his own foot off then go to him. Somethings not right. Jim has a lot of books to, and is probably closer as well. So why are we going to BOBBY'S. I mean, I'm happy to be going to see him again, but everything about this just screams 'wrong'."

"Hey, don't worry so much. That's what we grown-ups are supposed to do. You saw all those calls Dad was making, maybe everyone else is just on a hunt or something. I'm sure it'll be OK" Dean said, tryng to reassure his brother. Truth be told, his mind was on the same wave, but he was sure if their father was keeping something from them, it was for a good reason. He would tell them when he had it figured out. "And besides, Jim has a lot of books, but Bobby's are more obscure and rarer. I'm sure whatever this is, it'll be in one of those."

"That doesn't change the fact that Dad's still scared, and why doesn't he just try to get hold of or track down himself, or one of us. I mean, it's not like we're kids anymore, you've got to be in your thirties by now-." Sam started again. But was cut off by Dean.

"Whoa, slow down there tiger. Maybe going to Bobby's is just faster then trying to track himself down, and he taught us, so maybe he figures it will be just as hard." Dean said. Looking down into his brothers eyes. "Maybe Bobby will have heard to our whereabouts or something to. Maybe he's heard something. Just calm down. We'll be better suited to figure this out when we're not stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe, but maybe not." Sam said, looking at his brother. His mind still racing. To distract himself, he started looking around the town. Not much has changed in the past few years. People still focused on their lives. Finally, they reached a car parts store and walked inside. Dean looked for the part. Sam didn't pay much attention to the car parts, however, he looked at the other things in the shop. He saw several things he recognized, but found a few things that he didn't. Looking at the package of something he found interesting, he noticed it was called a Portable GPS. Sam thought it might come in handy since they only knew what town they where in.

"Hey, Dean, look at this thing." Sam said, taking it to his brother.

"It looks like a miniature TV. What about it?" Dean asked.

"It says it's a GPS. It's like a digital map that can help you know what roads to take and keep you from getting lost." Sam said, inspecting it more closely.

"Yeah, you know what else can do that. A map" Dean said as he picked said map off the rack by the register and used it to swat Sam on the forehead. "And besides, it's a lot cheaper. Put it back. Knowing Dad, he wouldn't appreciate that, and if it can find you, it can also be tracked, making it easier for whatever brought us here to find us." Dean said, putting the part and map on the counter and paying.

Sam couldn't argue with that logic and put the device back where he'd found it. He could't help but wonder what other things like that had been made in the past few years. But his father surely would prefer the map. he knew how to read those. The man had enough problems making toast in the mornings. He didn't need something to get mad at and in turn, take it out on them later. He was already upset enough as it was.

They left the store and started walking back in the direction of the car and their father. Dean looked around at all the new devices, wondering about half of them and what they did. But he had been given and order, a job to do, and he wasn't going to get distracted. They had enough to worry about then trying to figure out how to use all the new things that had been invented over the years. He wished he knew what was going on. Everyone was on edge, and that meant there was bound to be a fight sooner or later. He really didn't want to deal with that. No, the best thing to do is get back to Dad as soon as possible, before something bad happened.

They continued to walk back, taking a better look at their surroundings and appreciating the new things that they hadn't really looked at before. Dean was, however, insulted when he saw a 2009 Impala drive by. They arrived back at the car their father currently had his head in after walking for half an hour. Dean handed his father the spark plug, and opened the doors to take a better look on the inside. He noticed the seats where a bit tourn up, but livable, and it was completely covered n dust and dirt. Sighing to himself, he took a rag Sam had found in the trunk and started to clean it out. Wiping the grime off the window required a bit of spit and polish. But he made it work.

As Dean busied himself with the interior, and his father was working on the engine, Sam had gone to the trunk and was taking inventory of what they had. They had been taken there without anything but the clothes they where wearing now. Sam made a mental note for later to thank whatever it was that sent them there for having the foresight to send any clothes and giving them a bit of dignity. The trunk was huge, but didn't have much. An old gas can, that could come in handy. A few rags, Dean had taken those to clean out the inside. A blanket, probably good to keep, it was a long way to Sioux Falls and they where gonna have to sleep at some point. Though it could use a beating, get what dust he could out of it. Taking it to a nearby tree, he grabbed a stick and started cleaning it out.

John finished the car, and got to work on starting it. Upon the engine turning over, John realized that it did indeed need fuel. Sighing, he checked his wallet. He was gonna have to pay a visit to a bar or some kind of club soon. His scammed credit cards where expired, so there was no way he could use them. He was gonna have to get some cash, and quick. He helped Dean finish cleaning the inside, then poked his head out to tell Sam to get ready to go. He climbed in the drivers side and, once his sons where in, started driving to town to fill up on gas, and get something to eat. They hadn't eaten all day, and he knew Sam and Dean must be as hungry as he was.

Pulling into a gas station, he sent Dean in with some money for gas and to pick up a few sandwiches, and a couple more bottles of water while he put the gas in. Dean returned a few minutes later, bags in hand. Getting into the car, they pulled out as Dean passed a sandwich back to Sam and one to his father. He took one for himself and started to eat while his Dad drove. Once his sandwich was finished, he settled back and took a nap. The mood his father was in, he wasn't going to want to stop until they got to South Dakota unless it was absolutely necessary, which meant he was gonna have to drive when his father got tired.

John drove for hours down the highways. He needed to get to Bobby's as soon as possible. Something was just upsetting him. He's come to the conclusion that he himself was probably dead. But he was worried that whatever had gotten him had come after Sam and Dean as well. Then there was that Demon to contend with. Was he still out there, or had he managed to do what he'd been trying to do all these years. Or maybe he died in the attempt. Dean had gone to sleep hours ago, no doubt anticipating having to drive himself. Sam was sitting in the back, looking out the window. John would love to know what was going on in that head of his. But they where all tired, worried, and confused, which was a bad combination, and going down that road would lead to a fight. John just didn't have the energy for that. Looking back at Sam, he noticed that Sam had started to drift off. Looking at his gas gauge, he noticed that he was going to have to stop in the next town to get some money and gas.

#################################################

Well there's chapter 3. hope you liked it. You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble i went through to post it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone.

Okay, i'll make this quick because I know your here to read. But to answer a question I received.

Yes, there will be a bit of Destiel, but it will not be playing a major roll in this story. Because it's not a major part, I don't know if I'm gonna bring it in as an established relationship, or they will get together in the story, but I think that will mess with the plot a bit.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 4: Road Trip

John pulled into a bar somewhere in Wyoming. He woke Dean up when he parked. "Dean, I need you to stay in here with Sam. I'll try to be quick, but I'm gonna have to go in and get some money. Don't draw attention to yourself. If anything attacks, try to get away, and come and get me. Stay in the car. John ordered. He didn't know what had cropped up in this time, but they where weaponless, and therefore, had no way of defending themselves from anything supernatural.

Dean watched as his father walked into the bar. He sat back in his seat and looked behind him at his brother. Sam had curled himself up in the back seat and fallen asleep in a position that did not look comfortable. The seat was huge, Sam could have easily stretched out on it. That meant he must have not wanted to fall asleep. Which Dean understood, Sam was worried, Dad was worried, hell, he was worried. They had never heard of anything like this and he was pretty sure he hadn't run into any Delorians, questionable phone booths, or police boxes in the past few days. There definitely weren't any at the hotel. What was he thinking, this wasn't a T.V. show or a movie. This was real life and those things didn't exist. He laughed to himself a bit for that. How many people had told him that about the things that he had been hunting for most of his life.

Looking around, he continued to marvel at how much things changed, yet stayed the same. The people who hung out at these kinds of bars where still the same old bikers and workers. Small towns didn't have that much of a revenue for these kinds of places he guessed. No matter how many of these places he visited, it always felt like the same one, that he'd been there before, many, many times. Looking back at his brother again, he checked to make sure he was still asleep. Sam was not a fan bars. He never liked the way people would look into the windows at them with that pitying look. Or some of the more unpleasant looks at either of them from some very shady looking characters. When they where younger, Dean would make sure the doors where locked, and kept Sammy with him until there father would step in. They usually would have to leave town pretty quickly after that. Once Dean had gotten older and more capable of defending himself, Dad would let him fight his own battles, but would step in when it looked like Dean couldn't take it.

"Where are we?" He heard Sam ask from the back.

"Somewhere in Wyoming. Dad's in the bar getting some gas money. Said he'd be back as soon as possible and to stay in the car." Dean said looking back at his brother.

"Wyoming already. How long had I been asleep?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't even know, dude. I just woke up myself before Dad went in there." Dean answered.

"Right, how much longer is he gonna be in there? Or do you even know?" Sam asked, he didn't really like just sitting in the car and waiting. Luckily, he didn't have to wait to long. John walked out of the bar. He walked around the car to he passenger side and told Dean to scoot over so he could drive. Giving Dean instructions to drive to the nearest gas station first.

Dean drove to the first gas station he had seen. He filled up the car while John and Sam went in to get some food and something from them to drink, as well as pay. Dean followed them in once the tank was full for a pit stop. He saw his brother getting some waters and signaled to him where he was going.

Sam collected the waters and went to his father who was picking up a few sandwiches. "Dean went to the bathroom." Sam informed him as he got into talking distance. His father nodded as he indicated for him to head to the register. They paid for the food water and gas. They returned to the car and went to their sandwiches once Dean had returned and they where back on the road again.

"So, when we get to Bobby's, what's the plan?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his father at that, wondering that himself.

"I don't know, son. I can just hope he's still mad about that little argument and will listen to us. Maybe we've already gotten past it. But I don't know." John answered tiredly.

"Little argument...Dad, he threatened to shot you full of buckshot. Gun cocked and everything. He get like that from a small disagreement?" Dean looked at his father indignantly.

"Eyes on the road. I don't know, seems possible. I know I said some pretty bad things to, but hopefully it's all blown over. I mean, we are several years into the future." John said in way of an answer.

"Right, so what about anyone else. Could you get hold of them at all?" Dean asked, trying to keep it off-handed.

"No, though I saw cell phones in the gas station, as well as cards you could put on them for minutes. It's possible they've had to ditch the numbers we know in favor of the cheap phones that can be thrown away and replaced easily. So that could be a reason...Probably why my current number didn't work as well. Having to keep myself from being tracked." John answered, keeping the details that he had got from the church to himself.

"Ok, if we keep going at this rate we should be there by morning. I've got it right now if you want to sleep." Dean said to his father. He was exhausted, he could tell. He was just staying up now for their benefit.

"That sounds like a good idea. When you start to get tired, wake me and I'll take over. If we make it to South Dakota before then, wake me anyway." John ordered as he closed his eyes.

Dean set back for the drive, and turned the radio on low, looking for a local station so they weren't listening to air the entire way. As his luck would have it however, the only station they could get a clear signal from was some gospel station. No good music there, but at least it was something. Dean looked in the rear view mirror back at Sam. When Dad had stopped talking, he'd gone back to looking out the window. Dean knew he would be asleep in a few minutes. Over the years, Sam had developed a talent for sleeping in the car. Maybe as a way of making the long car trips faster. Time goes faster when you don't even notice it moving. At least he could do it in any car and not just the Impala. Dean knew Sam slept better there, so did he for that matter. It was home, despite it being a car.

Dean continued to drive through the night, keeping a close eye on the speed limit. His driver's license is expired here and it would not due well to be stopped and have to try and explain that. The highways where long and straight, which was boring. He flipped through the radio stations every time he crossed a City or State line to try and find something he recognized or could tolerate.

They crossed the State Line to South Dakota around 4am the next day. Dean shook his father awake and they pulled over at a rest area to stretch. Sam went into the restrooms after walking around for a couple of minutes. John noticed that Sam seemed to be pretty sore while in the back, curled up. Maybe that boy was finally hitting a growth spurt. He's always been short for his age, and skinny to. Dean was convinced he was going to end as the shortest one in the family and teased him about it. It had been awhile since Sam had last grown. In many ways John was grateful for that. The need for new clothes not as bad as they had been for Dean at that age. But kids did grown at their own rate. Sam was most likely just a late bloomer.

Rest over, they piled back into the car. John got in the drivers side while Sam took the front so Dean could lay down in the back. He stared out the window, seemingly in a trance, until John said something.

"So, you seemed sore awhile ago. Everything OK? We didn't miss any kind of injury from the last hunt we had?" John asked, wondering if that was the answer to the soreness.

"No, it's just being in the car I think. I know it's huge, but I feel a bit cramped. I'm just used to our car I guess." Sam said, looking out the window as the sun started to rise. His face painted a deep red.

"Well, we should be there soon. Maybe it means your growing." John said, nudging his son with his elbow and looking for some form of recognition to the possibility.

"Finally, but I doubt it. I'm not gonna grow much more. You heard Dean, I'm gonna be the shortest person in the family." Sam said with a glum expression.

"I don't know about that. There's no real way to tell until your an adult. And where Dean is concerned, he's only seventeen himself, he doesn't know everything. Though he may think he might, and the point of having big brothers is to ignored the little things like that. Just like it's his job to tease you every chance he gets. He's gonna do it until you grow. If you get taller then him, you can throw it right back in his face." John said, sending a quick smile to his youngest.

Sam didn't look so sure as he stared ahead. The rest of the drive was done in silence. John didn't mind, it wasn't awkward or anything, and it let him think. The sun continued to rise as they made their way closer to Sioux Falls. It was 9am by the time they entered town. They turned down the road to Bobby's. Stopping at the gate, John woke Dean and they walked up to the door, the tree of them together. Dean knocked, and the door opened, showing an older Bobby.

Well, there you have it, chapter 4. You likey?

Sorry updates are taking so long. is just not accepting my primary source of documents with which to write on. So I'm having to retype everything directly into Document Manager, and it's driving me insane.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Take things with a whatever attitude, and you won't get suprised by everything

When Bobby opened his door, he was expecting anything. But not to see is dead friend as well as younger versions of the very boys he had been looking after for the past few years. After a minute a gawking, instinct kicked in and he grabbed the nearest silver knife he had before speaking. "What in the hell?" He said, staring open mouthed at the sight before him. "That's what I said." Sam said while looking directly at Bobby. Dean giving him that usual smile that could make anyone trust him. John, on the other hand looked like he was expecting something. Well it would be a shame to disappoint. Everything happened rather quickly. Bobby lunged at John, knife aimed for his chest. John stepped forward to defend himself from Bobby, grabbing the knife and twisting Bobby's arm behind his back. Dean stepped infront of Sam in case their father couldn't keep control of the situation. Bobby fought against John, but John had youth and speed on him.

"Bobby, listen, I'm sorry about what I said. But I could really use your help here." John said keeping Bobby's arm twisted behind his back.

"Who the hell are you." Was Bobby's response, obviously ignoring John's apology.

"It's me Bobby. It's John, and those are my boys. We're really here." John said, not letting go until Bobby calmed down.

"Yeah, right." Bobby said, getting free of John but losing his knife. "It takes a lot of balls to take that form ya damn shifter."

"OK, if I where a shifter, would I do this with a silver knife?" John asked, pulling up his sleeve and peircing his skin. Looking up at Bobby, he was hit by a sudden splash of holy water.

"Refreshing."He stated, wiping his face.

"I don't believe it." Bobby said, staring at them in awe. "I won't believe it. Your human, but what about them." Bobby said looking at the boys, and splashing them with a bit of water as well. Dean looked violated, while Sam used the water to clean some of the grim that had accumulated on his face. Sighing, John handed the knife to Dean. Taking the hint, Dean broke his own skin with the knife and handed it to Sam who did the same. At Bobby's nod, they walked the rest of the way in, discovering a Demon's Trap drawn just above the door. They walked right under and through it.

"You satified now?" Dean asked.

"No, not really. What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked looking at each of them in turn, like he was about to cry.

"Well, we don't really know that ourselves. It's why we came here. Hoping maybe you would know something about this. Or at least heard of it." John said. "We just woke up in a feild in the middle of New Mexico without a clue as to how we got there. At first I thought it was the work of some Demon, but then we found out that we where 14 years into the future. I've never heard of anything like it." John finished.

"That don't make a lick of sense. But then again, when does anything in my life, and no, no Demon could swing that kind of mojo." Bobby said turning away from them and heading to the phone. When he picked it up, John looked at him confused. "I'm calling your sons." Bobby said, dialing Dean's number. "They're definately gonna wanna know about this. And would probably kill me if I didn't let them in on it...Dean, I need you to drop what your doing and get to my place pronto, I could use your help with something...Believe me boy you wouldn't believe me if I told you. This isn't something I can't tell you over the phone...Alright, just get here as soon as possible." Bobby hung the phone up and looked at the three people infront of him. "They're in California, they'll be here early tomorrow morning. I've got an idea on what might be the cause of this. But I want a second opinion before we go off on it."

"So, are you going to enlighten us?" John asked.

"Honestly John, you wouldn't believe me." Bobby said. Then put up a hand to stop John from his retort. "I know, you can believe alot of things. But this one we couldn't even believe when it was staring us in the face. So I'll let Sam and Dean get here before we start trying to figure out the how and why. In the mean time, you may as well have a seat and make yourself comfortable. We got a few hours to wait. Have you eaten yet?" He asked, looking for something to do.

"We had a couple of sandwiches yesterday." John said in answer.

"I'll make breakfast." Bobby said, heading to the kitchen. John joined him a few minutes later, as the boys walked outside to stretch their legs and walk around the familiar junk heap.

"So, I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked without preamble. He could tell by the stiffening of Bobby's shoulders that he was right.

"Why would you say that?" Bobby asked. He had no intention of lying to John, hell he'd figure it out soon enough when Sam and Dean got here and laid eyes on him. Lying wouldn't be the way to go. But then again, it could completely screw up time if he knew when or where.

"The way you looked when you saw us. The fact that I couldn't get hold of myself. I also tried calling Jim, Caleb, the Road House and Travis. No one would answer. In fact, quite a few of them where disconnected or no longer in service. I know Jim was murdered, the church told me that, but what about everyone else?" John asked, looking at Bobby.

"Yeah, they are. You died not to long after Jim and Caleb. Car accident if you can believe it." Bobby said in way of answer. Half truths seemed the best route.

"Are you kidding, a car accident. All the things I do, and I get taken by a car accident. That seems so pathetic." John said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, Impala against a Semi isn't exactly a fair fight. If it makes you feel any better. Sam said the truck was being driven by a Demon." Bobby said.

"That helps alittle. So Sam was in the car with me?" John asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, but he came out OK. Broken wrist was the worst of it for him. You didn't make it, and the doctors didn't have much hope for Dean. But somehow that boy is one of the luckiest guys out there. He made a full recovery. They where in Califoria hunting a ghost. Just finished, according to Dean. They just needed to finish patching themselves up and they'll head on over." Bobby replied.

"Right, I'll go and get the boys from the yard before Dean starts drooling over all the newer model cars you have out there." John said as he stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Bobby to cooking. He was relieved to know they where still alive and well. In the back of his mind, he was still wondering about the Demon and wether or not it was dead. But that was something for him to take care of in his time. Here, he is dead. There isn't much he can do. His boys where fully grown men themselve. Taking hunts and probably had families of their own. He knew that was what Sam probably wanted. A little touch of normalcy. He knew Dean had issues settling down for any amount of time, but he was sure he wanted a family. That was one of the most important things to Dean. Family. He found his boys standing by a old Ford truck, seemingly in deep walked up to them, they seemed to sense him, because they turned around.

"Hey boys, Bobby's just about got breakfast ready. It's time to head inside." They nodded and followed their father inside. Breakfast was eaten in silence. Everybody obsorbed in their thoughts. John's mind on his son's safety, younger and older. He didn't like how Bobby didn't want to tell them what he thought it might be. It was like he was scared and that didn't bode well. What new could have cropped up that could scare someone who fought Demons for a living.

Sam's mind was going a mile a minute. He had tried bringing up his concerns to Dean. But he didn't want to talk about it. Of course, Dean didn't want to talk about anything that might upset him. Avoidence was his way of dealing. But he couldn't just avoid the look Bobby had given Dad when he had opened the door. Like there was no way he could have been there. Sam didn't want to think about it. But it was unavoidable. Why had Bobby called Dean and him, but not Dad. The only reason he could think of was that Dad wasn't there to call. He got into alot of arguements with his father, but that didn't mean he wanted him to die. He did love his father, even if he didn't see eye to eye with him. Maybe he could do a bit of his own research and see if there was any way he could stop it.

Dean was thinking about what Sam had said, but he didn't want to. The idea was just insane. Dad was invincible. Ok, maybe that thought was a bit childish. But he really didn't want to think about it. Maybe Bobby and Dad just couldn't get along enough to work together, while they could. Mind you, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing his future self all that much. He's probably just as useless as he ever was. Just older.

Bobby on the other hand had his mind reeling. Of course he knew what had done it. Only one thing he knew of had the juice to do something like that. But he knew John wouldn't believe him. Hell, Dean didn't even want to believe it when he had an actual conversation with one. Hell, the boy believes now, in fact he's closer to him then anybody else, exept maybe his brother. But he knew, Castiel had nothing to do with this. Though, he was sure they would ask him when the boys got here. He was certain if he tried to call Cas himself he wouldn't get an answer. But, then there was dealing with so many Winchesters under his roof. Sam and Dean would panic, and probably respond in the same way he had. He would just have to get to them before they saw the time travelers. Those two would exept it a bit easier then he did. They had traveled in time themselves.

When breakfast had ended, Sam and Dean went into their usual clean up routine and started washing the dishes, while John and Bobby worked on cleaning the table and sweeping the floor.

When everything had been finished, everybody settled in for the waiting game. Sam went into the study and grabbed a few books to entertain himself, and maybe look into anything that could pull people forward in time. Dean went outside, back to the yard and started looking at all the cars, and working on the ones in the garage. John had joined Sam, going out every so ofter to check and make sure nothing was trying to attack Dean. Bobby went out to the yard after awhile and started working on the cars with Dean.

Losing track of time, lost in the books and cars, the sun began to sink down. Bobby made Dean come back inside, saying the night was more dangerous then the day, even in his yard. They ate dinner together, John explaining everything that they had done since they had woken up the previous morning. Once dinner had been cleaned up and the house picked up. They settled down in the living room.

"You guys won't be here for a few more hours, so you may want to get some shut eye. Sounds like you've had a hell of a couple of days. Sam, Dean, you can take your usual room. Your older selves can have the couch and the futon I've got in the closet. I know they're gonna want at least a couple of hours before we try to figure this out." Bobby said, looking at the boys.

"Yes, sir." He heard them both say before they headed up the stairs.

"I assume your gonna wanna stay up until they get here. But if you get tired, you can have the other spare room. Though, when they get here, I would advise you to stay inside while I go to warn them. Otherwise, they'll do exactly the same thing I did. But I doubt you'll be able to disarm them, and talk sense into them before they kill you." Bobby said, John knowing from his tone that it wasn't a request.

He would strap him down if he thought he would just go running out there, and for his own good. Dean was already pretty tall, and strong, and he would just continue to grow. There was a big chance Sam could go the same way. He knew Bobby was right, there was no way he would be able to overpower them. They where still younger, and had been raised in the hunters life. Those two are going to be better then he ever was.

"So, what's been going on the past few years? What have they been up to. Any family, or anything?" John asked, searching for any information, and hoping that his children had a bit of happiness now.

"Wish I could say yes. I really wish I could. But, things have just gone from bad to worse." Bobby answered, looking down. Then getting up and pouring himself and John a glass of whiskey.

"Why, what's been happening?" John asked.

"Well, in a word, things have turned down right Apocalyptic. I mean that literally. It got stopped, but it just started quieting down. Demons are still running a muck out in the world. Monsters are still everywhere. Hunters have had their work cut out for them the past year or so. And your boys where smack dab in the middle of it." Bobby said, handing John his drink.

"Seriously, the Apocalypse. How do you stop that?" John asked, looking indignant.

"Put Satan back in his cage. Bout the only thing you can do. Nothing could kill the bastard, and believe me, we tried everything. Dean tried a normal life after that, but he couldn't settle down. Sam went hunting anything that might have gotten out. Eventually, he needed help, and Dean went with him." Bobby said.

"Would've figured Sam for the normal life." John said offhandedly.

"Oh, he tried, several times. Came close once. But the Demon that killed Mary went after his girlfriend while he was away, and he started hunting the damn thing himself. Could never really settle down after that. That was while you where still alive, and before you ask, yeah, he's dead. Dean had got him, several months after you died." Bobby said as they heard the engine of the Impala drive closer. "Well, looks like they're here."

"Thought you said the Impala was hit by a Semi?" John asked. "It was, Dean rebuilt it." Bobby answered before going outside.

########################Intermission: Go, Play, Have Fun.####################### Still going, still going...what's up next? Reply, Reply All or Forward | More


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Strange men in the middle of the night.

Bobby walked out onto his porch and watched the Impala drive up. The usual two silouwettes sitting in the front seats. They parked the car a few yards away and shut off the engine.

"Bobby, what's been going on?" Dean asked. Bobby only told them to drop everything and get there in emergencies.

"Well, the situation is a bit complicated. Before we go inside, I have to tell you something." Bobby said, stopping them from going inside. "Ok, so I got a visitor today, three acually, and we know them all pretty well."

"Yeah, and who are they?" Dean asked.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. Dean, Sam, your father is in there, and before you go storming in there to kill or see it for yourself, I've already tested him in everyway we know how." Bobby said, seeing the look in their eyes and knowing what they where about to do. "And it ain't just him, there are a couple teenage copies of you two in there as well. From what they told me, they have no idea what's going on. They just woke up in a feild somewhere in New Mexico. They tried calling everybody they knew, which meant, they called everybody who was dead and came here."

Their reaction was as good as could be expected, they nodded once, then ran into the house, undoubtedly to see for themselves if Bobby had told them the truth. Bobby followed them until the door where they seemed to be stuck, unable to move at the sight of what was right infront of them.

John waited inside for them to come in. He couldn't hear what Bobby was saying outside, but he could guess the gist of it. But whatever Bobby was telling them, it worked. Pretty soon he heard foot steps running up the porch to the door. When the door swung open, the first person to step through it was definitely Dean, bit taller, hair longer, and a lot more lines on his face. From the looks of it, mostly worry and stress. Green eyes, wide as saucers as he took in John's appearance. Then John noticed that just behind him was Sam, who looked to be on steroids or something to get that big. His hair was almost shoulder length, his brown eyes just as surprised as Dean's. Well, someone had to break the silence.

"Hey boys." John said, looking at his sons and deciding he couldn't really call them boys anymore. They where full grown men now. "How you been?" They somehow broke out of their trace and stepped forward toward him, John had a brief glimpse of Bobby blocked from view by the giants that were his sons before being enveloped into a hug. They stayed there for a few moments, John giving them a small pat on the back each. When they pulled back, John noticed that they seemed close to tears, but where doing their damnedest to hold them back.

"Dad, it's really you. You...Your here." Dean said, looking at his father as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm really here. Look at you both, so grown up. Hell, just last night, I was telling Sam to not get to upset when you tease him about being short. Or was that this morning. Anyway, look at how big you both have gotten." John said, looking up at Sam, and Dean in his direct line of sight.

"Yeah, so what happened exactly. Did you see anything weird or odd, even to you?" Asked Sam, leading his father to a chair.

"Uh, yeah, I mean I fell asleep in Kentucky after finishing a hunt with you two, and then I woke up in the middle of a feild in New Mexico, both of you on either side of me. We where unharmed, just laying there. We walked into town, and when we looked at the paper and saw the year. That's when I started calling everybody to figure out what was going on and we came here." John answered.

"OK, but did you see anyone before you disappeared? Meet anyone unusual or anything? Anyone say anything weird to you?" Sam continued to asked as Dean watched, his eyes calculating.

"No, nothing, I would notice. Why?" John asked. Maybe they already had an idea.

"Because we only know one thing that has that kind of Mojo. We've gone to the past a few times ourselves with their help. But if they're pulling you into the future. I don't think it's for a good reason. At least not to us anyway." Dean answered.

"Well, at the very least we know someone who could check for us. We can't exactly tap into their network, but he does most of his stuff through it." Sam said, looking at Dean with a pointed look. John noticed that even Bobby was looking at Dean with the same look. Dean was looking between them, he then sighed in what seemed to be resignation and walked outside.

"What was that?" John asked, pointing in the direction Dean had just gone.

"Well, he is the only one Cas will answer to half the time. I mean, he may already know what's going on and is looking into it. But, then he would have told us about it. He might have been to busy. Last I saw him, he mentioned there might be anarchy and he would have to work on getting order." Bobby said.

"Who is this guy? And what is it you think this might be exactly? Talking about networks and anarchy. What is going on?" John asked. He was starting to get angry. They seemed to be speaking in code.

"Well, your not gonna believe it, but...um...Dad, angels are real." Sam said. John looked at his son for a few moments before asking.

"Have you been hit in the head son?" He asked, looking at his son with concern.

"No, Dad, I'm serious. We've met.." Sam gestured to him and Bobby, and to the door to indicate Dean. "...a few of them. Some are good, some are jerks, and others just don't concern themselves with what goes on here. They are the only things in the world that we know of that can pull off time travel. It could be because they want you to do something, or just to screw with us. Some of them have it in for us, so it's possible. But if they want you to do something, there is no hiding from them. They can get in anywhere."

"What would they want us to do, if that's what they want?" John asked.

"We have no way of knowing until they try to contact you. Hopefully, Cas can give us a heads up before they get here." Bobby said.

"Just how good is this Cas guy anyway?" John asked.

"Really good." Dean answered when he walked back inside. "He's also the only contact we have for the Angels and will help where he can. He said he'd look into it, and he'll be back when he has something."

"Well, until then, we have no way of guessing. May as well get some sleep." Bobby said, the hand over his mouth to cover the yawn, hiding nothing. "Your selves, or younger you, or whatever are already in the beds upstairs. You two are gonna have camp here in the living room."

"I call couch." Sam said, as he flopped down on it.

"Damn it." Dean muttered under his breath as he went to the closet to get the futon. John and Bobby walked upstair to their respective rooms and went to bed.

Try as he might, John couldn't sleep. He knew Bobby's house was well warded. But Sam's words about the Angels being able to get in anywhere kept going through his head. That and the fact they seemed to think some Angels had it in for them. John quietly climbed out of his bed and walked down the hall to the room his son's where curently sleeping in. Cracking the door open just enough to poke his head in, he watched his son's sleep for a couple of minutes. Once sure nothing was attacking them, John crept downstairs to check the door and his older boys. John heard movement as he walked down the stairs. A small amount of rustling, as if one of them where having a nightmare. That was believable, but John grabbed the shotgun Bobby kept at the foot of the stairs just in case. As he turned the corner, he saw a man standing over Dean in a brown trench coat, standing low over his son's head. John raised the gun and cocked the pin back. At the small noise, the man stood straight.

"Get away from my son." John threatened, aiming the gun at the man's back. The man made no attempt to move away, but did turn around to look at John. He had no fear in his deep blue eyes. He just looked at John, with his head slightly cocked, seemingly intriged at the prospect of being shot. A small amount of amusement flashed across his face as he straightened.

"Hello John." He said simply, John slightly surprised at the deepness of the voice. That was not the voice of a man that size.

"Who the hell are you?" John barked. His son's waking up at the tone.

"Dad, chill, it's just Cas." Sam said from the couch, not even bothering to move. "He's a friend of ours."

"Cas, buddy, stop antagonizing Dad, he's spooked enough as it is. How ya been?" Dean asked, looking up at Cas, a small smile on his face.

"I'm well Dean. I did not mean to scare your father. You where having a nightmare, I only ment to calm you." Cas said, a strange look appearing on his face. Was that concern?

"Did you find anything out?" Sam asked from his spot on the couch. He seemed almost used to this kind of occurence.

"I did, but it would be better shared after you all have had your rest. I will tell you in the morning. This is not the news to take in half asleep." Cas said, turning to face Sam.

"Right, and what will you be doing?" John asked. He didn't know this guy, therefore he did not trust him. However, if this is the same guy they had spoken about earlier. Dean was right when decribing Cas as 'very good'. John hadn't even heard him enter the house. Sam and Dean didn't even wake when he was that close to them. But until he knew him better, that was even more of a reason to be weary of him.

"I will watch over everyone here." He answered simply, looking John straight in the eyes.

"Yeah Cas, you do that. Just be sure to wake us up if anything happens. OK." Dean said, getting into a more comfortable position to go back to sleep.

"Of course I will Dean, don't I always." Cas said, getting a derisive snort from Dean.

"Yeah, what about those four Demons you took on by yourself when they tried to sneak into our room?" Dean said, getting up to looking him in the eye.

"They where nothing." Cas said quickly. John watching the conversation with interest. Four Demons, by himself.

"Oh, ya hear that Sammy, that gash on his forehead and the chunk missing from his chest was nothing." Dean said, voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Don't drag me into your lovers spat." Sam said with a groan.

"I took care of it, didn't I? You had no reason to worry. I would've been fine soon. You worry too much about me." Cas said, looking at Dean with a note of hurt in his voice.

"You worry too little about yourself, I have to." Dean shot back.

"Guys, couples counseling is in town, not Bobby's living room." Sam said, voice muffled by the pillow he was face deep in.

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with anything?" Cas asked, his head cocked to the side as he looked at Sam.

"Shut up, Sammy?" Dean said over him, glaring at his brother, who seemed to be hiding a slight smile.

"I don't care where counseling is, everybody needs to go to sleep." They heard Bobby yell from up stairs. John, who had been watching the back and forth with confused look, shook his head, thinking he'd ask about it tomorrow, he started to head up stairs. Maybe he would be able to sleep better knowing someone was keeping watch. As he walked up the stairs, he heard Sam call his brother a jerk, and Dean's quick reply of 'Bitch'.

###########################Intermission:I am your singing tellagrahm.(Gunshot)####################### Falls down dead. Reply, Reply All or Forward | More

Well there's chapter 7, I don't know how fast i'll be able to upload more chapters, I'll be taking care of some personal business and moving. I will not be neglecting the story, but I may not be able to keep a fast pace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tuesdays suck

Dean was the first to wake up the next morning. Sitting up from the bed, he looked over at the bed next to him to check on his brother. Sam was still asleep and unharmed. Looking around, he resigned himself to the fact that the events of the past two days was not a dream. That being said, his older self, as well as a grown Sam was downstairs. Looking over at his brother again, he smiled to himself. He was up, may as well cause a bit of brotherly chaos. Getting up, he put his clothes on and walked over to his brothers bed.

"Wake up Sammy!" He yelled as he picked up his brothers mattress and tipping it rolled out of bed in an undignified heap, sheets wrapped around him like a burrito.

"What the hell Dean?" Sammy said as he tried to untangle himself.

"Well, it's morning for one. I don't think Dad and Bobby are up yet. But I thought I would wake you so you could appreciate the novelty that we are up here, and downstairs at the same time." Dean said, smile in place as always for his brother.

"OK, yeah, Bobby said they..we..whatever, would get here late night, early morning. So, what, you want me to go down with you so you don't feel inadequate at how big I'm sure to be." Sammy said, getting dressed.

"As if runt. I just thought you would want to bask in my obvious glory." Dean said as he headed to the door. "Besides dude. This is totally like 'Back to the Future' shit going on. You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious."

Shrugging to himself, Sammy followed his brother out the door. They walked downstairs and stopped at the bottom. Dean bent low and poked his head around the corner to check. The first thing he saw was a man sitting in one of the chairs. He had dark hair, and was wearing a brown coat. Sammy had dark hair, he couldn't tell from the back, but he thought it might be him. As he stepped around the corner with Sammy following close behind, the man spoke.

"Hello Dean." He said, turning to look at them. "Sam." He said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Um...Hello." Sammy said, looking at the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I believe you refer to me as friend, as I you." Castiel said in way of answer, looking at them in turn. A small smile playing across his face.

"Right, so, uh...Castiel. How did we meet?" Dean said, looking at the odd man.

"All in good time Dean." He said in way of answer. "But I am here to help with your current situation."

"Cool." Dean said, not really knowing how to talk to this guy. But he didn't need to worry long. Just when he was starting to feel akward, he could hear movement behind Castiel.

"Cas, man, who you talking to?" Dean could hear a gruff voice ask. Looking around Castiel, he could see an older version of what he assumed himself getting to his feet.

"I'm talking to you, Dean." Castiel said, turning to look at the figure down on the floor.

"Well, dude, your not gonna get anywhere with me while I'm asleep." Dean said, turning to look at Castiel, and around the living room. " So what where you say-" Dean stammered as he caught sight of himself and Sammy. "Sammy, Sam, SAM! Wake up man, we're being watched." Dean said as he kicked his foot up and hit the lumps on the couch, that turned out to be alive as they began to move and grown.

"Urghhh! Wha...What day is it?" Sam asked as he turned around.

"Tuesday." Castiel answered.

"Don't tell him that..." Dean said as Sam groaned and turned over to hide his face.

"I HATE Tuesdays, wake me when it's Wednesday." Sam said, burying his head further into the pillows.

"Don't be such a baby Sam. It's just a day like any other day. Now get your ass up. Your watching yourself act like a baby." Dean said, looking at the big blob on the couch, that now had his head under a pillow. As the lumps under the blanket started to move and grow. It stopped halfway to it's goal and turned it's head to look back at him and his brother. Dean saw Sam's eyes staring at him from a mess of hair. Then a loud groan, and the thing on the couch continued to grow.

"Morning." Dean heard the thing say in a soft voice. Then the mess turned to Older Dean and said, " Tuesdays are always bad."

"Just that one time, and then the other time. And the other...Okay, Tuesdays are bad, but then again so is everyday." Dean said. "You can't sleep through them all."

"I can try." Sam said as he was putting his shoes back on. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said instantly. Sammy and Dean shared look after watching the exchange between their selves. Sammy then turned to his brother, and said with absolute certainty.

"I'm concerned about us Dean." This causing the two older brothers in the room to start laughing. Frankly, Dean was concerned as well.

##########################Werewolves are fun, when they're done right.############################################

Well, there you have chapter 7. Thank you all for reading.

Oh, and a side note, If you remember and watched Gundam Wing as a kid, I am also making a crossover with supernatural on that show. Though that one is mostly done for my own entertainment and the fact that there is only one other story in that catagory, and to me that is just wrong.

Hope you all enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Are You Kidding Me With This Stuff

John woke to the sound of laughter from the living room. Getting up from the bed, he smiled to himself, trying to remember the last time he woke to such a sound. The previous nights events catching up with him as he thought how much older his boys sounded. He wondered if the guy that had shown up in the middle of the night was still there, and what information he had. He seemed reluctant to talk about it.

John knew he was being unfair, he'd just met the guy, and Dean certainly seemed to trust him, letting him get so close without even stirring, but something about him just rubbed John the wrong way. He seemed too good, and way to calm for the situation. He looked at John like he knew him, and could see through him. That stare was just too piercing. Well, the only way to figure it out would be recon.

Lucky for him, he was going to be around him quite a bit. He'd just need to keep an eye on him. Walking down the steps, he peered around the corner, and saw his teenage boys standing there staring at their older counterparts with stunned looks. He didn't blame them at all. Especially noticing just how much Sammy will need to grow in the next few years. The boy looked as if he were on steroids. Though in bad need of a haircut.

Walking into the living room, he noticed the man Dean had called 'Cas' last night watching the exchange between his sons with an interested, if slightly bored face. He hadn't seemed to moved much from the spot he was standing in when John left for bed last night. Still very close to his boys. Didn't the guy need sleep too?

"Morning, Sir." Dean said as John walked into the living room. Standing straighter, and looking at him. If John didn't know better, he would think Dean was happy to have a distraction from the very odd, but very real fact that he was standing and talking to himself. Sammy looked just as uncomfortable, and his older sons looked almost used to this kind of thing. For the 10th time since he had come face to face with them, he wondered just what they had gone through.

"Morning Boys...Boys." John said, looking at his four boys in the living room and nodding to them. He then went over to the couch and took the seat beside Sam. Just as he sat down, Bobby walked in, took one look around at everyone in the room, then continued to walk, going to the kitchen and muttering to himself. John couldn't quite understand, but he did get a few phrases like "too weird for me" and "getting to old for this." It was Dean who broke the silence.

"So, Cas, you figure out what caused the Future Walkers here?" Dean asked as he looked up at Castiel.

"Well, you where right about it being a Angel." Castiel said as Dean gave a sign that he wasn't surprised, and almost stated 'Well Duh.' Rolling his eyes, Castiel continued. "But, with this level of magic and power, I would have to say it's an Arch Angel. But that also makes it very difficult to identify who it was exactly. They are also hiding themselves very well. The best I can say, is to stay with them. Who ever brought them here is bound to show up eventually to make them do whatever they where brought her to do. Hopefully, we'll be able to get them back to their proper time before too much damage is done."

"Whoa, What...damage." John asked, still trying to wrap his head around the whole Arch Angels are real thing. While Sammy and Dean where looking at Castiel with their mouths wide open. John remembered they had just found out that Angels are real. Dean had lost his faith the night his mother died, and Sammy had never shown any indication for religion.

"By being here, you have the chance to discover your future, therefore changing it completely. Certain things may not happen the way they're supposed to. Which could, or could not lead to the end of the world. It's a very dangerous game that's being played here. Whoever did this has a reason. The smart thing to do is figure out what that is. They'll show their intentions soon. Until then, I suggest we lay low." Castiel said answering John's question, then added, as an after thought. "And, if anyone comes to you in a dream, and asks you if they could use you as a vessel. You say 'No'. You understand. It's very likely that the Angels will try to start the Apocalypse again, and with you two here," At this Castiel turned and pointed to Sammy and Dean. "It makes it all the more easier. So say 'NO' to any questions anyone in a dream asks you."

"I've got a question." Seventeen year old Dean asked, raising his hand and looking at the weirdo in the trench coat who seemed to think that the Apocalypse is just something that can be started as simply as baking a pie. "Why would us being here, make the Apocalypse easier to start?" As Castiel opened his mouth to answer, Dean blurted out.

"Don't answer, Don't ask, and what ever you do, Don't think about it, and just say 'NO' like he said." Then he got up and walked into the kitchen. He returned with a drink in his hands. "Believe me, you don't want to know the answer to that. We.." Dean said, indicating him and Sam. "Didn't want to know, but we do, and trust me. It's better if that information stays where it is." Dean said, taking a swig. Sam looked over at his brother with a disapproving look on his face.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that." Sam stated more then asked. Looking at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders and took another drink.

"So, your saying the best game plan is to sit here twiddling our thumbs until your buddy can find out how to get us back?" John asked, his voice dripping with how little he likes this plan. While trying to ignore the fact that his older son seemed to be an alcoholic. That was something he really didn't want to try to focus on. Castiel looked at him with a look that was somewhere between 'your an idiot' and 'I don't like your tone'.

"No, I plan on staying here for extra protection. Your presence here is likely to attract some unwanted attention. As to getting you back, it will take time. The level of power in this is a lot more then I have myself, and anyway, they would just most likely bring you here again. The best idea I have..." Castiel began, before John interrupted.

"Wait, what do you mean, more power then you possess yourself?" He asked looking at Castiel with, if possible, even more suspicion.

"Uh Dad... You remember when I said Cas was the only one we knew who could get into the Angel network. Well, there's a reason for that. He is one." Dean said rather hesitantly. "But don't worry, he's cool. He's on our side." He said, seeing his father about to start to loose it. He didn't trust anyone really, but someone not human, that was pushing it.

"But aren't Angels supposed to be the good guys." Sammy pipped up, a look of confusion on his face.

"You would think that, I know cause I felt the same way. But the image in your head is not real. It's a lot more complicated then that. Let's just say all angels are dicks. Very powerful dicks with a vendetta against us." Sam said, looking at his younger self with a look that stated he wished it where different.

"Because of the whole Apocalypse thing?" Younger Dean asked, looking at his older/younger brother. "The one we're not supposed to ask about."

"Yes, exactly, the one your not supposed to ask about." Dean stated, a finality in his voice.

"What happened exactly? Bobby did mention something about the Apocalypse being stopped. Did you two have anything to do with that?" John asked, looking over at the men his boys would grow to be.

"Bobby told you about that. When?" Dean said, sending a glare to the kitchen where Bobby was still hiding.

"What can I say, he was getting upset and it slipped out." Bobby yelled from the kitchen as the phone started to ring.

"Be that as it may. Knowing your future is still very dangerous, so it would be wise to not learn any more then necessary. This is not necessary. It doesn't need to be discussed." Castiel said, stepping up from against the wall he was leaning against.

"Well, in the meantime, if you don't want to just sit here. There's a case you can work." Bobby said coming out of the kitchen. "I just got off the phone with Garth. He said there's a case in the South part of Texas. Garth said it's probably a trickster, but very powerful and cunning. Two sets of hunters went in before him to try to bag it. The first set couldn't find the town, just dessert where it should have been a town. Couldn't see anything else for miles around. The second set seemed to jump over the town every time they got close, they'd turn around and go back and end up skipping over that town again. Garth managed to get in, but the damn thing sent him on a wild goose chase, literally, as soon as he thought he's gotten it, it turned into a goose." He said, looking at them all.

"Really?" Dean said, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah, tricksters are capable of that sort of thing. And I'm getting tapped out on hunters to send that way. You two are the best I know of. Add a few extra pair of hands, you might have this in the bag. What do ya' say?" Bobby said, looking at them expectantly.

"I don't know, Bobby, Tricksters are sometimes too crafty. It's why I never take any of those cases. If I somehow screw it up and the damn thing escapes, it's a big risk with children." John said.

"We've already dealt with tricksters a few times before. As long as we're careful, we should be able to handle it." Sam stated, getting up and moving to collect his things for a shower.

"You think it's a good idea?" Dean asked, looking over to Castiel, who tilted his head in thought.

"I think staying in one place is dangerous, even more so when your staying here. The Angels of Heaven also know that you have a bond with Bobby as family, therefore, would come looking for your younger selves here. It would be a good idea to move, and while tricksters are dangerous, I believe with me there, it would be quite a bit less so." Castiel answered.

"Well someone thinks highly of themselves." John said, getting up and walking around the living room.

Castiel gave John a look of annoyance, but did not speak. He instead went to the kitchen with Bobby, presumably to help get breakfast ready. Dean looked over at John as Sam, sensing the tension in the room, left the room to take a shower. The two youngest of the group heading into the kitchen to help with breakfast as quickly as possible.

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face."I get the feeling you don't like Cas."

"He seems a little untrustworthy." John answered. "Dean, he's not human. How can you trust him?"

"That's right, he's not human, and I'm pretty sure that that's the reason I'm still alive. He's saved my life several times. So, yeah, I'm gonna trust him." Dean answered.

"I don't like that he just invited himself to stay around, he could be dangerous." John stated.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but like it or not. He is here, and he is extra protection. You don't know him like I do. And he's saved my life more times then I can count." Dean answered, leaving not room for argument.

"That may be Dean, but I don't like him anywhere near you or your brother. Let alone the younger ones." John said. "He's not human, that it's self is a red flag."

"Normally I would agree with you, but it's Cas, and he is staying, because he may be dangerous, but that's only to the things out there that are trying to hurt us. He would never do anything to harm me or Sam, or even you, no matter how rude you are." Dean said.

"Where do you get off, talking to me with that attitude?" John asked, anger evident in his voice.

"No where, look, Dad, I know your used to getting your way. Your our father, and while the two of us, in your time." Dean specified. "Still need you. Sam and I, we are adults. We can handle ourselves. We have our own hunting buddies and friends that we can trust. I'm not a kid anymore, okay. Just trust me with this." Dean stated, he didn't want to have to argue with his father, but he needed to let him know he was not a child. "Dad, I know your scared, and that makes you protective, and a bit short tempered. But you are out of your element here. Just let Sam and me take care of this. We will protect you and ourselves...Younger and older. But if anything happened to you, or us, we would be up a creek. You heard what Cas said, we are working with a very delicate balance here. We can't afford for you to take any unnecessary risks." Dean stated, hoping his father would see reason.

"Alright, I'll go with you on this." John conceded. "But if I see any funny business. Anything that seems suspicious, I'm gonna take him out." John finished, and to his bewilderment, Dean actually laughed.

"Your welcome to try." Dean said, heading in the direction of the kitchen. "So Bobby, where abouts in Texas we headed."

##############################################################################

Yay, new chapter.

So, a few notes:  
>With the older and younger present and interacting with each other, I've decided to start using different names so you can tell them apart. You may have noticed that Younger Sam will henceforth be known as Sammy.<p>

I'm still having some trouble with what I want to use for Dean. Dean-O sounds to childish, as well as kid, and I don't think a teenage Dean would appreciate anything like that coming from anyone but his father. I am open to suggestions if anyone has any.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Been working so much, the kind words just make me so much happier.

Next chapter up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Road Trip From Hell

They packed up the car and started heading west. The Impala, though a big muscle car, seemed a lot smaller once they had all found a seat. Each seat held two grown adults and one teenage boy. Dean absolutely refused to let someone else drive his baby, so he and Castiel sat in the front with Sammy sandwiched between them. Sam and John, with Dean the younger in the back. The logic behind the seating arrangements being the smaller adults needing to sit in the front in order to give Dean room to drive. John wasn't concerned about anything other then his youngest sitting next to someone he didn't know or trust. He supposed he should be a bit less paranoid. After all, Sam and Dean seemed to trust him, well, maybe Dean a bit more then Sam. But there was something about him that seemed a bit off. Add in the fact that the guy wasn't even human and all of his red lights where on. He just needed to get some proof that the guys intentions where pure or evil. This grey area was pissing him off. Well, they where trapped in a car.

"So, how did you guys meet anyway?" John asked, making it sound like an innocent enough question.

"I pulled Dean out of Hell." Castiel answered bluntly.

"You dragged Dean out of a funk, you mean." John corrected. He hated when people would call a time when they where depressed or at a very low point in their lives Hell. He then looked over to Dean, who was sitting in front of him. "You hit a rough patch Dean? Was it drugs or something? You know to stay away from that stuff."

"No Dad, he meant literally. He literally dragged my ass out of literal Hell." Dean answered, sounding slightly offended.

"I go to Hell?" Dean the younger asked, voice attempting to sound unaffected.

"Yeah, you do?" Dean answered. "But you do get out. Thanks to the Holy Tax-Accountant right there." Dean said, nodding his head in Castiel's direction.

"Hold on, why exactly where you in Hell in the first place?" John asked, anger and worry mixing together.

"It's a long story that I'm pretty sure you don't really want to hear." Dean answered, hoping to convey that he didn't want to talk about it.

"You know, actually, I do wanna hear it, and we have plenty of time. I think a long story is a good way to pass the time." John said, evidently not taking no for an answer. "What could you have done to get you into Hell, your a good person."

"That's not really important alright. I was there, and now I'm not." Dean answered, getting defensive.

"Well maybe you should tell us, so he doesn't make the same mistakes." John said, indicating to the Dean in the back seat with him.

"Doesn't matter if I do or not. I'm gonna always make that choice given the circumstances, weather I know they're coming ahead of time or not." Dean answered, seeing his younger self starting to get uncomfortable with the arguing.

"What do you mean 'choice'?" Sammy asked, looking up at Dean. Puppy-Dog eyes firmly in place.

Dean had forgotten just how effective those things where when Sam was younger. Just how easily he would crack and give Sam anything he asked for. Then being hit with the sudden need to make Sammy understand. He looked at Castiel, who was watching him thoughtfully, and knew that whatever he did, Cas would back him up. He then looked over to Sam, who had stayed stubbornly quiet throughout this entire exchange. Sam nodded, letting Dean know that he would back him up as well. He took a couple of seconds, then looked back to Sammy.

"You had been stabbed. I'm not gonna say who did it, but we took him out. But you where dead, and I couldn't handle it, so I made a deal. I saved your life, but a year later, I had to pay up. I went to Hell. I actually thought it was worth it and fair, until I got down there. I'd still do it, for you, I would've done anything. But luckily they didn't have the time to turn me, and your still here." Dean answered. He could see his younger self in the back, in deep thought, then seemingly coming to a decision that he's still do it.

"It was a righteous act. Deserving of recognition." Castiel said, looking at Sammy. "Not many people would do that."

"Is that why you pulled him out?" John asked. Staying quiet for so long was not his favorite tactic, but Sammy seemed better at getting information out of people then he was. Especially with Dean. Castiel looked back at John.

"It was one of many." The guy seemed determined to not tell them anything but what they ask for.

"Do you have a problem talking to people, boy?" John asked, looking over at him. The question itself seemed to amuse both Sam and Dean as they both gave a small chuckle.

"I guess you could say my 'people skill' are 'rusty'. I have been spending a lot more time in the middle of a civil war amoungst the other Angels. So forgive me if I don't talk much." Castiel said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Angel's don't talk?" Sammy asked, curious look on his face. The same look he gets when learning about something new or interesting about a monster.

"Oh, they do." Sam said. "It's just, when they do, they sound like a bunch of Douchebags." He finished, glaring out the window.

"What?" Younger Dean asked.

"It's more..." Castiel started, then stopped. Looking for the right words. "It's more, they don't bother with pleasantries. They don't stumble around words. They state exactly what they want you to know, when they want you to know it. And they don't give anymore information then asked, because it's a waste of time, and not important to the cause." He finished, intentionally using the word 'they' as he no longer considered himself much of an angel anymore.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" John asked, then continued. "But if they're so unpleasant to be around, why spend most of your time with them?"

"Because somebody has to be sure they don't try to restart the Apocalypse." Castiel answered flatly. Not finding any to that, but noticing that Castiel just skipped over the first question, John sat back in his seat.

"So, you pulled him out of Hell, and then what? Just instant best friends." Dean the younger asked skeptically. He was never one to make friends easily.

"What, no. I was terrified of him. Anybody who has the juice to drag a guy out of Hell...I thought he was a demon or something." Dean answered. "It didn't help that he acted like he had a stick permentaly wedged up his Angelic ass. The friendship thing didn't happen until after about a year." Dean answered.

"Was it the same with you?" Sammy asked, turning to his older self.

"Me, no, I didn't meet Cas until he was waiting for us in our Hotel room. I think I tried to shoot him." Sam said.

"You snuck into their hotel room and just sat there." John asked.

"I was waiting. I needed to talk with them." Castiel answered. "About what?" John asked again.

"The Apocalypse." Castiel answered, again using a very limited amount of words.

John, deciding that an argument was not a good thing in these cramped conditions, just sighed and sat back in his seat. The guy was like talking to a brick wall. And he just knew that he was gonna end up with a headache if he kept trying. He opted to just watch the guy from his seat, as if studying him would tell him what he needed to know. The only thing he noticed was that the guy never seemed uncomfortable. He seemed perfectly happy, in the front with two other people, sitting perfectly still and not talking.

After a few hours, they stopped for gas, and everyone got out. Jumping at the chance to stretch his legs. They also got something to eat, choosing to do so while not confined to a car. John noticing that Castiel was staying close to Dean, while keeping an ever watchful eye on the boys. John watched him as he turned to Dean to say something. John couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was, made Dean immediately straighten and look around. He then proceeded to walk over to John.

"We gotta go." Dean said, then headed in Sam's direction. John noticing that Castiel had gone over to Sammy and Dean and was shepherding them to the car. Once they where all in the car, and on the road, Dean turned to Castiel.

"You sure it was Demons?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I could sense them a mile away. I think it best we put as much distance between us and them as we can. They cannot know our situation. That would cause more chaos then necessary." Castiel said.

"Are you saying we left because of a couple of demons?" John asked.

"Yes, if they know you and your children where here, we'd be hunted relentlessly. They would stop at nothing to get a hold of you and kill all of you." Castiel said, leaving no room for argument.

"So they weren't there yet?" Sam asked.

"No, but they where close." Castiel answered.

"Okay, good, it's bad enough that there is a possibility that we have Angels tracking us, we don't need demons to add to the mix." Dean said. "Son of a bitch." He added, pulling the car over then turning to Castiel. "Angel's can track us..." He said, looking to Castiel. Seeming to understand just what Dean was telling him, Castiel got out of the car. Dean following and signalling everyone to do the same.

"Dean, I thought we needed to put space between us and the Demon. Why are we stopping?" Sam asked, walking over to Dean who was rummaging around in the trunk.

"Yeah we do, but Cas needs to make sure the Angel's can't track us either." Dean answered, taking out a few necklaces and tossing them to John, Sammy, and his younger self.

"What are these?" Sammy asked, inspecting the charm.

"Anti-possession charms. And what Cas is about to do is gonna hurt for about 2 seconds. Then your safe." Dean said as Castiel stepped up to them. He placed his hand on John's chest and John felt a searing pain.

"What the hell was that?" John asked, rubbing his chest.

"Enocian sigils. They will prevent Angels from being able to track you." He answered before placing both his hands on one of each boys chests and doing the same to them.

"That's some pretty high-level magic. What did you do, paint it in our skin or something." John asked as Younger Dean looked down his shirt for any marks.

"No, I carved it into your ribs. Now we should really go." Castiel said, heading back to the passenger door of the car.

Ta-da! A new chapter!

Sorry it took so long. Been crazy busy, working and trying to get my own place.

Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Wake Up Call

Chapter 10: Murphy's Law Strikes Where It Hurts

John sat in the back of the car with his youngest, old and young, he was never going to get used to that. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, not due to pain, but the feeling of something that was just carved into his ribs was still freaking him out. Despite what Dean and Sam said, he still wasn't too trusting of it. He still didn't by the whole 'He's and Angel' thing as well. He says he pulled Dean out of Hell, and he can believe that, but he doesn't believe that he's not some Demon going for a play on them, or something else, something worse.

His mind racing, he found if difficult to go to sleep. He would almost be too afraid to sleep with Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Weird in the car. But if the guy wanted them dead, he would have killed them by now, John knows he's had more then enough opportunities. So what was his game.

John was just starting to drift off when Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of a motel.

"Where are we?" Dean-the-younger asked, sitting up straighter. He, obviously having no trouble going to sleep with Castiel in the car.

"Alamo, Texas. Little town of about 18,000. We got in, that's a good sign, let's just keep our eye out for Geese." Dean answered himself, laughing slightly at his own joke.

Sam was the first one out of the car, eager to stretch out his legs from being trapped in there all day. He walked up to the office and checked them in while the rest of them unpacked the car. He returned with three keys, handing one to John, Dean, and keeping one for himself.

"They didn't have any rooms for six people. But they did have three doubles next to each other, two of them adjoining. So I figure we can split up, I sleep in one room with Dean or Sam-I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to come up with some different names for each other. This Dean and Sam thing is gonna get confusing after awhile." Sam said, a not of irritation in his voice.

"Well, I think that will be easy, we can call you Sam, and the younger one Sammy. Since you already throw a bitch fit anytime someone calls you Sammy anyway, unless of course you prefer Princess." Dean answered, getting him a glare, or as Dean liked to call them, a bitchface from Sam.

"Considering the face Sam is making, I would guess your suggestion of Princess is not one he would prefer." Castiel stated, looking at Sam's face with concentration. Causing Dean to roll his eyes, while the younger versions of Sam and Dean looked at him with confusion. "What?" Castiel asked, seeing the looks. Dean just shook his head and continued.

"Okay, so we'll have Sam and Sammy, what about me and...Well, me?" Dean asked.

"We could always call you Dean and him Kid." Sam suggested, indicating to both Dean's.

"Whoa, I'm not a kid, and I certainly don't appreciate being called one." Dean the younger argued.

"How about Dean-O?" John suggested, looking to his oldest. He knew his son wouldn't want anything that would make him sound younger. He always fought the accusations that he was too young to do anything helpful.

"This would be easier if I had a middle name." Dean commented.

"How about Deany?" Sammy suggested, which at everyone's looks, he elaborated. "Dean, younger, add the Y at the end. Deany."

"No, Sammy, just...No." Younger Dean said. If he wasn't going to take Dean-O, he definitely wasn't going to take Deany.

"You know, this would help if you weren't so picky either." Sam said, as they entered one of the room to get away from being so exposed, out in the open like that.

"Is this really very important?" Castiel asked, going to work Demon proofing the room and putting salt around the openings as well.

"We need to know how to identify each other." Dean said, turning to Castiel, who had a look of confusion, as if he was about to say something. Then thought better of it and went back to his task.

"How about Dee, or something?" Sammy suggested again.

"Only you get away with calling me that." Dean reminded.

"Little Man." Sam suggested.

"To me you are." Sammy said, a note of happiness in his voice. Causing Sam to chuckle slightly.

"Not the point right now." John reminded, feeling like he'll never be free from sibling rivalry. "Big Man, Dean Man, Dean-O, yes I know I said that one already. I'm not very imaginative."

"Or how about PreDean?" Castiel stated, walking back in from the next door, having finished the Demon proofing of all three rooms.

"I like that." Dean stated. "You know, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Thirty, Pre-Now. It makes sense and it roles off the tongue."

"Yeah, it works." The now named PreDean agreed.

"Well, Okay, now we just need to solve the problem at hand. Who rooms with who. I don't think it's a good idea for us to leave Sammy and PreDean without someone else in the room with them." Sam returned to the conversation at hand.

"Your right on that. One of us needs to be in a room with one of them." John said.

"Yeah, I was thinking, Dean, you and Cas should have one of the rooms. Your the only one who can sleep with him in the same room, since he doesn't really sleep. Which would leave you and me, with them." Sam said, indicating himself and John.

"Okay...Dean can be with me, and Sam and Sammy can share a room." John said, then started when he saw Castiel cut his arm open and start to use his blood to write sigils on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Enochian sigils, will keep Angel's out. I can't do all of them, but Sam and Dean can finish them. I'm just getting them started." Castiel answered.

"Your just gonna lock yourself out of this room?" Dean asked.

"And the other one. I'll be in the room with you. But for the sake of caution, I think it's a good idea to make sure any other Angel's can't get into these two rooms." Castiel explained.

"Right. That's you Cas, always thinking." Dean said. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I'm gonna finish these sigils, and then turn in." Dean continued, grabbing a knife and cutting himself to finish the sigils, Sam getting the idea and going into the next room to do the same.

"Those things have to be written in blood?" Sammy asked, watching Dean continue to draw on the walls in blood after Castiel left the room.

"Yep. We tried in other things, paint, lambs blood, none of them work. Human blood is the only thing that does." Dean explained.

"You don't think that sounds a bit like Paganism there?" John asked.

"Cas tried to explain it to me once. Human blood is the most powerful because they are God's favorites or something like that. I didn't really get it, but it's proven to work." Dean corrected.

"Right." John said, rolling his eyes.

"Look Dad, I know you don't trust him. But he is doing this to protect you and us. That's always been his way. He protects us. He's doing this to protect you from the other Angel's that would try to hurt you, or manipulate you into being used by them." Dean said. "So, just try to cut him a bit of slack right now, Okay."

"Shouldn't the things he carved into our ribs protects us?" John asked, seeing it as a reasonable question.

"It will, but this is just a precaution. You can never be too safe, he's just trying to make absolutely sure nothing happens." Dean explained, walking out of the room.

PreDean and Sammy took a moment to look at each other, before Sammy left to get into the room he would be sharing with himself.

"Dad, you don't trust him?" PreDean asked.

"What do you think Dean, he's not human." John answered, sitting down on his bed.

"I don't really know what to think." Dean answered, looking down to the ground in thought, then back up to his father. "But I do know that when I'm with him...I don't know...I feel safe. Kinda like when I'm with you. I know he's not human, and at first it weird-ed me out. But I can see...when he looks at me and Sammy, it's like he'd do anything to keep us safe. And when he talks to us, he's very sincere about what he's saying to me. Very patient too, he listens and takes time to explain everything clearly to me." He finished explaining.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind son." John said, leaning back to lay on the bed. "But I think it's time you got some sleep."

"Yes sir." Dean said, taking off his shirt and getting into the other bed.

John found that once he was in a motel room, his son in the same room, and surrounded by banishing and protective sigils, it was remarkably easy to fall asleep. 'Guess it's true that familiar surroundings is what helps the best when your having trouble sleeping.' Was John's last thought before drifting off.

He was only asleep for what felt like a few minutes when he heard a crash in the room next to him.

"What wa...tha..whas going on?" PreDean said as he jumped out of bed, being woken up by the same sound.

John had just enough time to register that the sound was coming from the room next to him that held Sam and Sammy, before PreDean was up with a gun and running through the adjoining door, thankfully unlocked.

John was up and behind PreDean, gun in hand, in a matter of milliseconds. But it proved to be pointless, because whatever was in there, it knew they where coming. The second John entered the room, he was thrown against the wall, his gun flying to the other side of the room.

"Now you see, I told you what I saw at that gas station was real." Said a female voice. He looked to the center of the room to see two women. His two boys, and the grown version of his youngest, being held against the wall by some invisible force. One of the women standing in the center of the room turned to John, her eyes going completely black.

Well, there you have chapter 10.

Thank you everyone for your suggestions for what to call Dean.

Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Okay, So Angels Are Real

This was entirely his fault.

Sammy thought as he was held up against the wall of the room he was sharing with himself. Well, older self that was. He had come to the decision, when they got back to their time, he was going to pretend this was all just one bad dream.

Especially this part. He had gotten up to use the restroom, and on the way back to his bed, he had tripped and used the windowsill to catch himself. He must have knocked off a bit of salt when his hand landed on it. Made and opening for the Demons to get through.

At least, that's what he thought they where. Dad had never mentioned Demons when talking to them about hunting. Maybe he wasn't telling them the whole truth, protecting them, what Sammy thought was ironic considering thee life they where in.

The Demon's where prowling around the room, looking at all of them, Sammy wanted to say 'hungrily' but he didn't know if Demons ate people.

"What do you want?" Sammy heard his older self asking the Demons, struggling against his invisible restraints.

"Oh, you know Sam. The usual, chaos, mayhem, your head on a platter. You boys have been giving us a lot of trouble lately." Demon Number One, as Sammy put her in his mind, answered.

"Hey, we where cool with the way things where. You causing trouble, we send you back to Hell, you claw yourselves out and cause more trouble, we send you back again. You had to go and mess up the whole thing and start the Apocalypse. We where simply trying to keep the peace." Sam said, almost sarcastically.

"The Apocalypse was the natural order of things. You and your brother had to go and throw a wrench in the whole operation. Buy the way, where is that big duffus of a brother of yours anyway?" Demon Number Two asked.

"Right here bitch." Dean said, standing just inside the door, shotgun cocked and aimed at Number One. He shot and hit his mark, Dean never missed a shot after all, causing Number One to fall back onto the ground. But Number Two took advantage of Dean preoccupation and used her own powers to slam him into the wall.

"There you are Dean. Right on time." Number Two said, walking over to him and wrapping a hand around his throat.

"Well, you know me." Dean said around the pressure on his windpipe. "Never one to disappoint."

"And now you bring up the Elephant in the room." Number One said, getting up and dusting herself off. "This does bring us to an interesting thought. If we kill the two kittens now, what happens to you?"

"I have to admit. You two where adorable when you where babies." Number Two said as Number One walked up to Sammy and starting stroking his face lovingly.

"I have to agree. Almost good enough to eat." Number One said, looking at Sammy with a look that really had him wondering if they where actually going to eat them.

"Leave him alone." Sammy heard his father yell from across the room.

"Oh, and Papa Bear speaks." Number One said, turning to face John and straightening up to look him in the eye instead of Sammy.

"I said, leave him alone." John threatened.

"And what exactly are you planning to do about it." Number One mocked, stepping closer to John.

"Hey, we're the ones you want. They haven't done anything to you." Sam said, getting the Demon's attention on him.

"Not yet." Number Two corrected, evidently enjoying watching Dean struggling to breath, but reluctantly let go to walk over to Sam. "But you see, we wonder, if we kill you while you're still young, you can't bother us later."

"Interesting theory, but I don't really approve of your testing methods." PreDean said, speaking up for the first time. Sammy noticing him sharing a small look with Dean.

"Oh really, and just how would you test this out?" Number One asked, turning to PreDean, face of polite interest.

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't be so ugly and bitchy." PreDean shot back.

"You don't change a bit, do you Dean. Always with the same comebacks." Number Two said, looking between the two Deans.

"Yeah, that's me, old reliable." Dean said, evidently catching on to whatever PreDean was trying to go, Sammy wishing he knew what they had planned. "Too bad your daddy wasn't the same. He came out of his hole just long enough for you to know he was there, then he left again. How does that feel?"

"I don't know. How does it feel Dean?...But, your Daddy's here, isn't he, you wanna tell him how it feels." Number Two answered, sending him a sarcastic smile.

"Pretty well when I think that, despite all the shit he put me through, I know he loved me and didn't want to kill me just as much as he wanted to kill the humans." Dean said, returning the smile with one of his own. Apparently hitting some sort of nerve, because the Demon broke it's hold on him and threw him across the room, seemingly knocking him out.

"You know, when you think about it that way, the whole Apocalypse is like a slogan for what could go wrong with Daddy issues. I mean, Lucifer didn't want to obey Daddy's orders, you just wanted Daddy to love you. It really is all very interesting." Sam said, getting the attention of both Demon's. Sammy noticing movement from Dean's position on the floor, very subtle, but there.

"It is interesting, isn't Dean. Of course, you would know all about following Daddy's orders and just wanting him to love you, wouldn't you?" Number Two asked, wrapping her hands around PreDean's throat.

"Get off of him!" John shouted from across the room again. He was fighting his bonds with everything he had, Sammy noticing that the conversation was really disturbing him.

"I don't think so." Number Two said, tightening her hold on PreDean's throat. "You have to teach manners early, and this little brat needs to be taught a lesson in respect." She said with a snarl.

"Not by you." Sammy heard as Castiel appeared in the room next to the Demon currently with her hands around PreDean's neck. Sammy watched as he placed a hand on the Demon's head and a bright light surrounded her.

Once her screams died, he turned to the other one who was backing up to the door, but stopped when she discovered that there was a line of salt there too.

"How did you get in here? This room was warded against Angels." She asked, her voice panicked.

"You should really make sure that when you knock a person out, they stay out. Well, not that you'll have a chance to anymore." Dean said, standing up. Sammy now seeing the sigil next to where he landed, that had been smudged and wiped away.

Castiel grabbed the Demon and placed his palm over her head. She struggled, but he seemed to have an iron grip that she couldn't break.

"I need to know, did you tell anyone that they where here?" Castiel asked, though it was really more of an order.

"As if I'd tell you." She snarled, continuing to struggle against his hold.

"You misunderstand. I need to know. You don't have to tell me anything for me to find out." Castiel said, placing his hand on her head. After a couple of seconds the same bright light that engulfed the last Demon, was around her. When her screams had stopped, and all that was left was a lifeless body with no eyes, which Sammy thought was interesting, but very creepy. He dropped the body onto the other, and he disappeared with both bodies.

Castiel returned a couple minutes later, all of them just remembering that they could move again.

"What the hell was that?" John asked, mind overloaded with too much information.

"That is exactly what Angels do to Demons." Dean answered, looking at Castiel with a huge grin on his face. One that even the stone faced Angel couldn't help but return, even if it was only slightly noticeable. Sammy almost certain he saw a small blush creep up on his face. "Dad, what you just witnessed is Cas here getting all Holy and Smiting himself a couple of Demons." Dean elaborated.

"So he smited...smote...those Demons?" PreDean asked, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

"Yes, I did." Castiel answered.

"So, your the real deal?" John asked, looking slightly overwhelmed. "A genuine Angel from Heaven with a Halo and Wings?"

"You doubted." Castiel seemed to answer. "I see now where your children get it from. Dean didn't believe me when I first told him, and I believe Sam had a few misgivings."

"I was reasonably convinced you where a witch or a Demon or something." John said.

"I will never lie to you, or your children. I am what I say I am. I have no need of lying." Castiel said. "But we have more important matters. I read that Demon's mind, and it didn't tell anybody of our situation. I believe I have killed the only two that knew of this issue, but I believe it would be a good idea to either change rooms, or put up better salt lines. I'm wondering where I went wrong." Castiel pondered, walking over to the window and checking the salt lines, fixing the problem.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault." Sammy said, looking down in shame. The fact that his father seemed to believe Castiel was an Angel making his guilt even greater. "I went to the bathroom and I tripped. I should have checked the salt line, I know. But I didn't know I'd messed it up." Sammy explained.

"Sammy, you know better then that." John said, exasperated.

"I know, I was asleep, I didn't think about it. I'm sorry." Sammy said, again pretty upset with himself. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see bright blue eyes.

"It's alright." Castiel said, giving him a very awkward pat on the back.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. So how about we worry about different rooms in the morning and go back to sleep." Dean said.

"You can sleep after all that?" John asked Dean in disbelief.

"All in a days work. And of course, I'm in the room with the Angel." Dean said.

"Sam, are you going to remake that sigil?" Castiel asked, apparently double checking the other protections in the room. John starting to think that he may be able to trust him after all. Just not completely yet.

"Yeah, I got it." Sam said, already grabbing a knife to cut open his hand and get some blood.

They returned to their respective rooms afterwords. John noticing that PreDean was looking rather pleased with himself and wondering if even Dean as an adult, could understand his teenage self better then John could ever understand either of them.

He looked around the room at all the protections that Castiel had put up for them and wondered just how his kids got mixed up in Angel business in the first place. Thinking that at least they had one who seemed reasonably reliable. Though he did wonder why they seemed to have a pretty bad opinion of the other Angels. Let alone, if Angels did exist, and he was at least eighty-five percent sure now, how come no other hunters have ever seen them or know of them? All questions he guessed he would have to wait until morning to ask, since Castiel was warded from his and PreDean's room, and he couldn't just walk into the room he share with Dean without risking get shot, if Dean's reflexes where still them same as they where now.

##############################################################################################

Well, there you have it. Chapter 11. I hope it answered a few questions, though it probably raised a few more.

Now, if you want a bit a Destiel, I'm not putting it in this story, but I did just write a small, cute little piece that I think you might enjoy.

()


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

John awoke the next morning determined to get some answers. He got up and dressed as quietly as possible, so as not to wake his son. He took a quick peek through the adjoining door to Sam and Sammy's room to check that everything was still safe. Satisfied, he ten tip-toed across the room to the adjoining door to Dean and Castiel's room. Bracing himself for what he could possibly walk into, seeing how his son, no matter his age, never takes someone just walking into his room well, he opened the door and stepped in.

What he saw however was not the barrel of a gun, or the shine of a sharpened blade. It was Dean, peacefully asleep, not even a wrinkle in his brow. Sitting next to him on the bed, was a fully dressed (Did he ever take off that coat?) Angel of Heaven, laughing hysterically at a Road Runner cartoon.

"Hello John." Castiel said, never turning from the cartoon.

"Don't you ever sleep?" John asked, noticing that Castiel didn't have a single line or wrinkle in his clothes from sleeping.

"Not unless I am mortally wounded. Otherwise I do not require it." Castiel answered.

"So what, whenever everyone else is asleep, you just sit and watch kid's shows all night?" John inquired, the guy is an Angel, shouldn't there be more important things to do.

"No, it's mostly Infomercials on at night, cartoons are just on in the morning." Castiel stated.

"Not what I meant, do you just watch T.V. all night." John elaborated.

"Not always. Just when I feel I must stay close to them in-case anything happens." Castiel explained.

"Riiight." John said, deciding to drop the subject. Then looking at Dean, still asleep on the bed. "Is he okay, I mean, he would usually be up by now. He hasn't slept in a room full of conscious people people talking in awhile, especially without waking up to at least see what's going on. Or to make sure they weren't threatening in anyway." He asked, that behavior seeming very un-Dean-like.

"Yes, he is fine. He can hear, but he can sense that we will not harm him. I've noticed he sleeps better when someone he trusts, but doesn't feel like he has to protect, is in his room." Castiel elaborated, seeing the look on John's face he continued. "He knows I would not harm him. Or let anything else do so. He also knows I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self."

"Yeah, I figured that much, and I've noticed he seems to trust you...a lot." John stated. Then thought this might be his opening to get some information out of the guy. "How did you do that anyway? I mean, he says all other Angel's are dicks. How did you make him trust you, and convince him that your what you say you are?"

"Pulling him out of Hell helped. There aren't many beings that can do that." Castiel said. "Secondly, I didn't make him trust me. Nobody can make Dean do anything. The Arch-Angels had to learn that the hard way. He just simply started trusting my word above all the rest. When the others lied to him, I tried to tell him the truth. I think he liked that. Then there was the fact that I got killed by Raphael while trying to help Dean escape to stop Lucifer from getting out of his cage."

"You where killed?" John asked, Castiel not making sense.

"Yes, I was brought back of course. Still not sure why." Castiel answered, voice drifting off into confusion.

"By who? Another Angel?" John asked, slightly surprised by the self deprecating laugh Castiel answered with.

"No. I had helped Dean escape. Thus rebelling against Heaven and the other Angel's, which is a crime punishable by death. The only conclusion I can come to is, it was my father. He had to have done so, though I haven't been able to find him to ask why." Castiel answered, John hearing the resentment in his voice.

"Why is this the first time I'm actually hearing about Angels? I've been hunting for years and never once have I ever seen one, nor have I met any other hunters who have. So I have to ask why." John asked.

Castiel looked at John, seemingly sizing him up. He was definitely thinking something over. Probably trying to determine how much he should tell him, and how much he should hide. John was really starting to hate this time traveling thing. He kept feeling like everyone was trying to prevent some big catastrophe before talking to him. Castiel apparently came to some conclusion, because he eventually spoke up.

"For starters, Angels, with the exceptions of Cupids, haven't walked the Earth in a few millennium." Castiel answered. "We only intervened because Lucifer is an Angel."

"So your saying that if the Apocalypse happened, without Lucifer, you would have just stayed in Heaven and let it happen?" John asked, his mind racing with other ways the world could end.

"Most likely." Castiel answered with barely a thought to consider it.

"Well that's very divine and forgiving of you." John cast off sarcastically.

"We are meant to be your shepherds. To give you guidance when we feel it necessary. But we are not here to perch on your shoulder, and we are not hear to correct your mistakes. Mankind has been given free will, to do with as you wish. If they wage war among themselves due to their own petty differences. Then we can not interfere." Castiel explained.

"Cause that makes perfect sense." John said, rolling his eyes. "No offence, but I thought Angels would look more, I don't know. Holy or scary. Not as...Geek in a trench coat." John finished.

"My true form is actually the size of your Chrysler building. This is merely a vessel. Otherwise I would not be able to talk to Dean or yourself." Castiel answered, John's mind, however, only focusing on one thing.

"Wait..." John said, holding up his hand to stop Castiel from talking. "Your possessing that guy?"

"Yes, but he asked for this." Castiel answered quickly, seeing John starting to get angry. "An Angel can not 'possess' someone without their consent. Anytime the person does not consent, the Angel is expelled immediately. The vessel in the same shape it was taken. In some cases, cured of any disease that could kill that vessel. I make regular trips to check on Jimmy's family to make sure they're doing alright and are safe. While he is in Heaven, choosing to move on, instead of staying here."

John had to think over that for a moment. Yes, the Angel was possessing that poor(What was he? An IRS agent?) guy. But he asked to be so, or at least gave his consent for it. Added, if Castiel was telling the truth, he could have been expelled at anytime. Plus the fact that the guy is in Heaven, in other words, not in his body, if Castiel where to leave that vessel. He would just be a pile of meat any Demon could possess and use to trick his boys. John didn't like it, never did like moral grey areas, but he could see how it was necessary.

"Okay, I don't like it, but you seem to have good intentions and want to protect my sons. So, unless I see something untrustworthy, I won't try to exorcise you. But if I see anything..." John was cut off by Castiel's laughter.

"You always go to threats, don't you?" Castiel asked, face wistful. "You, Dean, Sam. You have no reason to worry...Oh, and Angels can't be exorcised. Holy water does nothing more then fill us with love, and Latin and invoking our Father's name is just gibberish to us. But your point is clear." Castiel explained.

"So an indestructible being is in close quarters with my boys at anytime he wants." John said absentmindedly.

"I did teach them the barrier spells and markings to shield their dwellings from Angels if they so choose to use them. As well as put the very same markings on their ribs that I did with yours. They generally have to call me before I can come to their aid." Castiel consoled, seeing that this could make John worry more.

"I understand that, and I know those markings work. That was proven last night." John said. "But your not human, your more powerful then us. I can't trust that one day you won't just turn evil and try to eat them."

"You think I eat humans?" Castiel inquired, eye-brow raised in humor. "I don't eat humans, or anything for that matter. I don't eat organs, I don't drink blood. I don't devour souls, or deal for them. I don't need any of that. My grace and Heaven's power keeps me sustained. If I where to loose any of my power, I would just start becoming more human. Eat human food, feel human emotions, and sleep. I miss sleep, I did a lot of that when I last lost my power. Dean thought is was funny." Castiel remembered, whimsical smile on his face. John seeing a small bit of humanity poking through the Angel armor.

"It was funny, anytime I turned around in the car, you would be snoring away, little puddle of drool collecting on the seat. You where sleeping through the fucking Apocalypse man." Dean said, obviously awake and getting out of bed. He then stopped and looked at Castiel. "Man, what are you doing in my bed. Oh, don't tell me you where watching me sleep all night again. I told you that's creepy." He continued, pushing on Castiel's arm playfully. Castiel getting the hint, scooted over more to give Dean room to move.

"I wasn't watching you sleep, I was watching T.V. There weren't a lot of options." Castiel defended.

"Whatever man, I'm just giving you a hard time." Dean said, rubbing his face. "Dad, I know why he's here, why are you?" He asked, looking over to John.

"Just looking for some answers. I'm still uncomfortable with the fact that he could kill us easily. But, I see why you like him." John said, pointing in Castiel's direction.

Getting up from his seat at the table, John walked back over to his room. Seeing PreDean's bed empty, he looked over to the bathroom to hear the showers going. He is one to grab the shower first if he has the chance.

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked over to Sam and Sammy's room. Stopping short at the sight he saw. Sammy, hair wet, evidently just out of the shower, was standing in the middle of the room. Draped all over him was a plaid button-down shirt, four sizes too big, as well as a pair of jeans, also four sizes to big. Sam standing with his duffle-bag open, looking as if he was at a loss for words.

"I think we need to get you some clothes." Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I would say we could deal, but there's no telling how long you'll be here."

"It seems unavoidable." John chimed in, the both of them jumping at his voice. "He definitely can't go out like that." He continued, pointing at Sammy who looked even smaller wearing the clothes Sam had given him.

"Definitely not." Sam agreed. "Okay, Sammy put on your dirty clothes. We'll figure something out when Dean wakes up and get you, and possible PreDean some new clothes."

Sammy nodded, reaching for his dirty clothes and putting them on with disgust. John couldn't blame him either. They've all been in the same clothes for a few days now. Only getting to wash them while they where at Bobby's. They could all use some new clothes.

John was planning on taking the boys out to get new clothes soon anyway. With PreDean hitting another growth spurt, he knew Sammy wouldn't be far behind. Hand-me-downs didn't always do the trick either. Sammy was growing thin and lanky, where PreDean grew a bit more stocky, with more around the middle and slightly shorter limbs. Not enough to notice until Sammy tries to wear PreDean's old jeans and you can see an inch of ankle showing.

Dean choosing the moment Sammy was dressed to walk into the room with PreDean, freshly showered, in the same predicament. Made only slightly less obvious by PreDean tucking to the too big T-shirt into his two sizes too big jeans. With a belt, new hole cut into it, holding them up.

"I propose we some of the domestics out of the way before we try hunting down this Trickster." Dean said, indicating his smaller double.

"Yeah, we where just discussing that." Sam said, pointing to his miniature as well. Causing Dean to laugh.

"You did not try to get him to wear your clothes, did you?" Dean asked, laughing even more at Sam and Sammy's shameful shrugs. "Oh, come on Sam, your supposed to be the smart one. Did you think Sasquatch size was one fits all or something?"

"I was thinking we don't have any other clothes for them, and they've been wearing the same thing for days. Maybe he would want something at least slightly clean." Sam defended at his brother's amusement.

"Sure, whatever Einstein." Dean said, walking out of the room. Sam calling him as he followed.

Well, there's chapter 12. Sorry it took longer then usual. Been busy with work.

Hope you enjoyed, I made it a bit longer due to the time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

They had decided that division of labor was the best option. John taking the two youngest to the store, with Castiel as their guard, while Sam and Dean when work questioning the witnesses, to find this trickster.

John still had his misgivings about going anywhere with the Angel. Sammy and PreDean, however, where excited beyond belief after seeing the way he took care of those Demons the previous night. Sammy, in fact was so excited, he was firing questions at Castiel a mile a minute.

"So you don't have to do anything but touch a Demon to kill it? Like really kill it, not just exorcise it? Or is that called smiting? Why did the eyes burn out? What was that shining light that came out of them after you touched them? Why do you look human? Do you wear that coat to hide your wings?(gasp) Can I see them?" Sammy asked, not taking a single break for breath. Castiel had a look on his face that could be a mix of worry for the boy as he rambled on the questions he had, or as confusion of where to start. Luckily for the Angel, PreDean came to his rescue.

"Sammy, calm down. Your geek is showing." PreDean stalled his brother, tousling Sammy's hair as he said it. "The guys an all powerful Angel. I'm sure he doesn't want to waist his time answering your stupid questions."

"I really don't mind." Castiel encouraged, turning to Sammy as they walked into the store.

"See Dean, he's an Angel, he's here to answer questions, and he wants us to be knowledgeable about things. Who better to answer then somebody who's been alive since the dawn of time." Sammy said, sticking out his tongue. Causing PreDean to start chasing Sammy, to John's horror, around the the all powerful creature of unspeakable patients. Made apparent by Castiel simply standing between them, watching with slight amusement. Until Sammy tripped and started to fall, PreDean tripping over him.

But Castiel, using reflexes honed over millions of years of training, managed to grab them each, and straightened them out on their feet before they could hit the floor.

"Your quick." PreDean complimented.

"Thank you." Castiel excepted. Then stopped and turned in a direction, looking into a part of the store, unseen by the rest. "The clothing is this way." He said, as he started walking in that direction.

"How do you know?" Sammy asked, looking around for signs.

"I can smell the fabric, and hear the conversations. I can figure it out from there." Castiel explained.

"You can hear everything everyone is saying from across the store?" Sammy exclaimed. "That is so cool."

"Calm down Sammy, a lot of monsters can do that." John reminded.

"But he's not a monster Dad." Sammy argued.

"He's not human either." PreDean continued on his father's behalf, sending Castiel an apologetic look.

"Yeah, but Angel's aren't monsters. If he was, future us wouldn't be hanging out with him. Besides, don't kill humans to eat their flesh or drink their blood." Sammy stopped and looked back at Castiel. "They don't, right?"

"No." Castiel answered plainly. "We have been known to kill many for certain reasons. But it was because it was our Father's will."

"You mean it was God's will to kill all but a few human's in a Great Flood.?" John asked skeptically.

"No, not at all." Castiel answered. "I believe the flood you are referring to was not the work of Angel's at all."

"So Angel's had no control over that?" Sammy asked, brow scrunching in thought.

"No, and it wasn't the entire population. Otherwise incest would have become a big problem and the human race would not have survived this long. The flood I believe you are referring, only happened in one part of the world, back then humans truly believed that there was no where else to go past the oceans. I believe it was hit by a particularly bad weather anomaly that causes it to rain for weeks on end called a High Participation Super-cell. It's just bad luck that it happened where the Bible was being written." Castiel explained.

"But what about the whole Noah and God speaking to him through a burning bush thing?" PreDean asked, perplexed.

Castiel looked at him a moment, considering. Then answered.

"Noah was indeed warned. After all, he was the Hero of his day. His prophet would have been spared as well. I believe they where actually living together at the time, though the prophet made no mention of himself. As for the burning bush..." Castiel shrugged. "That sounds like Gabriel's sense of humor. I wouldn't dought he had a hand in it, being God's messenger and all." Castiel finished, voice going somber at the mention of Gabriel.

They found the men's clothes. John pausing the conversation as he picked some clothes from the clearance areas and sending them to dressing rooms. As John handed Sammy and PreDean another set of clothes, Castiel grabbed a few bigger sizes.

"I would suggest these sizes. Dean will grow another four inches in the next year, then stop. Sammy will grow another foot in the next year. The another 3 in the year after that, and that's just in height. They are also going to gain quite a bit of muscle mass as well." Castiel suggested.

"How could you possibly know that?" John asked defensively. Castiel took a moment to look when he looked at him like that. 'Because I'm an Angel you ass.' John was sure was what was going through the Angel's mind.

"Never mind, don't answer that." John stopped, holding his hands up to the Angel in a signal of defeat. He then walked away to go look at more clothes, choosing the sizes Castiel had suggested.

Castiel continued to walk through the racks, looking through the clothes and comparing the sizes. Picking up a couple of shirts for Sammy and Dean that he thought would compliment them. He'd just found a green shirt he'd thought would go well with PreDean's eyes when he felt a slight disturbance in the matter around him, and the smell of sulfur permeated the room.

"Didn't know you shopped at department shows Angel." He heard a deep, scratchy voice say behind him. "I always figured you'd find all this a bit beneath you to be honest."

"What are you doing here?" Castiel snarled as he turned to face the Demon.

"Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" Crowley inquired, examining his finger nails.

"You are a Demon, I should smite you on pure principle." Castiel bite. "We are most definitely not friends."

"After all the help I gave you last year. I just came to say 'Hello' and you give me nothing but hostility." Crowley smirked. "Rude."

"Help." Castiel asked disbelievingly. "You handed us a gun with one bullet to go on a suicide mission." He spat.

"Yes, help. You never would have known the gun didn't work if I hadn't given it to you. Thus saving you years of chasing a failed plan." Crowley said, spreading his arms graciously.

"Then you slithered back into your hole until the opportunity presented itself to make a deal, and monopolize on the whole situation." Castiel shot back.

"Cas, who are you talking to?" Castiel could hear PreDean call from around a large shelf of denim, causing Castiel to panic. If Crowley sees them, the problems would escalate. Thinking fast, Castiel put his hand on Crowley's shoulder and flew them away to the farthest place possible.

Looking around, Crowley turned back to the Angel, brow raised in curiosity.

"Israel, really, do you have any idea how offensive this is to me?" Crowley asked in irritation.

"I could hardly care. What do you want?" Castiel asked, hoping the distraction would make Crowley forget about what he'd been taken from.

"What, ashamed to be talking to me in front of Dean?" You think he's think you where cheating on him?" Crowley mocked, to Castiel's relief. He thought it was Dean from now, but putting on a guilty face so Crowley would continue to think that. "Whatever, I don't really care. I wanted to talk to you. I have a business proposition for you." Crowely continued.

"Not interested." Castiel replied, before turning to leave.

"How is Heaven now a days?" Crowley asked, making Castiel stop. "That's right. Can't imagine it's easy for you. Raphael making you Heaven's most wanted. Spending all you time running. How many Angel's are in your corner in this big fight?" Crowley asked, watching Castiel closely.

"How could you possibly help with anything?" Castiel coughed.

"We should chat in my office sometime." Crowley said, putting a card in Castiel's pocket. "I've recently moved into the big office. I have a lot more power then I used to. We could help each other out."

"And what could you possible want from me? Because, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a soul to sell." Castiel asked bitterly.

"You almost sound disappointed about that mate. But to answer your question, just a favor or two here and there. I have a feeling, if we team up together, we could rule. You in Heaven, me in Hell. You have to admit, we would be much better suited to it." Crowley surmised.

"Again, not interested. I have no desire to 'rule' Heaven." Castiel stated before leaving Crowley alone.

He returned to the department store to find PreDean in the spot he'd left him. Castiel hurried PreDean along as quickly as possible, to the others. They finished their shopping quickly, to his relief, and left the store to head back to the hotel.

Getting back to the hotel, John sent them both to the showers of their respected rooms and to change into the clothes that actually fit.

Once positive that they where safe in their rooms and warding where still in place. He walked around the perimeter, warding the area even more, ensuring a Demon would not get within five miles of their hotel.

Satisfied with his work, he returned to the hotel in time for PreDean to walk into his room, freshly showered and dressed. Clothes fitting him well.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted.

"Hey Castiel." PreDean answered, shifting around from foot to foot nervously. His eyes resting on the single bed in the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Castiel inquired, sitting down on a chair by the small table, and gesturing for PreDean to have a seat.

"I just...I just wanted wanted to talk. I never did get the chance to thank you for saving us last night. So thanks." PreDean said, turning to leave.

"Dean." Castiel called to him, making him stop. "As much as you would like to deny it. I know you very well. You came in here to talk about something, not to say thanks." Castiel prompted.

"Well, it's just...I've never really had a friend before. I mean a really good friend, ever. So I was a bit curious about you. Because I know me, and I don't really trust anyone, except maybe Dad and Sammy. But I trust you, what's more. I feel like I should and I'm kinda drawn to you." PreDean started, once doing so, figuring he should probably go all the way. "I was wondering, is that an Angel thing. Or am I just imagining it." He asked, finding it hard to look the Angel in the face.

Before Castiel answered, he looked at Dean for a long moment. PreDean could almost see the wheels turning behind his eyes. Thinking hard about what he was going to say. PreDean, getting more and more nervous as the moments progressed. He hated the fact that everything anyone told him here was well thought out and calculated. Like there was a chance he could really screw up the future if they told him the wrong thing. Which, PreDean thought, is a major possibility, given his track record.

"No, your not imagining it." Castiel sighed. "We are connected in more ways then just friendship."

"What?" PreDean screeched, voice pitching high enough to rival Sammy's. "You don't mean we're..." He tampered off, gesturing to the bed.

"We're bonded in soul." Castiel answered, apparently missing PreDean's hint. When seeing his confusion, Castiel continued. "When I pulled you out of Hell, I had to leave a small bit of my Grace inside of you to complete the healing process. Your soul was tattered and broken, it was my job to fix it. Some of that residual energy is still connecting us on more levels then just the physical."

"But I haven't been to Hell. So why am I feeling it?" PreDean asked.

"Perhaps it is because the Dean of this time does." Castiel answered.

"Why would that affect me?" PreDean questioned again, not understanding it.

"Time is a fickle thing." Castiel sighed, getting up and sitting down on the bed, gesturing for PreDean to join him. "You can come here, be here now, learn everything you can. But as long as we erase your memories, it wouldn't change a thing. However, there are two identical souls inhibiting one time, in close proximity of one another at that. The souls are confused and want to synchronize. Therefore, you and Dean are bound to experience each other's emotions. This will become stronger as time progresses to both you and Sammy. Dean's and Sam's souls being the dominant and most mature, your souls are working to synchronize to theirs. Once you return to you time, this should correct itself. But I will monitor you for a time to make sure of it." Castiel finished, reassuring PreDean with a pat on the shoulder.

"Right, sure..." PreDean said, nodding his head and getting up to pace the room. "But why is there only one bed in here? I thought you and Dean, the now Dean, where sharing?" He asked, voice taking on a gruffer tone, undoubtedly to make up for his voice breaking the last time he mentioned it.

"Oh, that's simple. I don't require sleep." Castiel answered. "I spend my nights checking the perimeter and watching T.V."

"Thank God." PreDean said, rubbing a hand down his face in relief, not wanting to think of what his father would do if he came in here and thought his older self had been in a relationship with, not just Angel and non-human, but one that looks like a guy. "I thought we were sleeping together or something. Like I just started liking dudes for some reason."

"Would that bother you?" Castiel inquired innocently.

"Well, yeah. Wait, wouldn't it bother you? The whole, gays are going to Hell thing, and stuff like that, that they preach?" PreDean asked.

"Not really. God or Angel's care nothing for one's sexuality. That was started by humans during the Dark Ages when certain people in power wanted to have other people to believe the way they did. Homophobia is a human construct, and has nothing to do with how Angel's would judge you." Castiel answered. "But, to answer your previous question and ease your mind. No, Dean and I are not currently engaging in sexual activity.

"Okay." PreDean said, turning to leave, knowing his father did not want them alone with the Angel too long, and was going to be out of the shower soon. "But just one more question." He stopped. "Your and immortal Angel with lots of other things, that are important, to do. Why are you here with us? Why do you care?"

Castiel thought a moment on that. He then looked at PreDean. Eyes completely earnest as he said.

"There is nothing more important to me. Because you are my friends."

Sorry it took so long(ducks from flying debri herld in direction) I just got busy, and writers block.

Was having a lot of trouble figuring out this chapter, had to let my brain work on a couple of other things.

Sorry again, made this one a bit longer.

Selfish promotion: I have written another one-shot, so if your like me, and when watching Psych you saw Woody and had a conniption over the fact that he's portrayed by the same person who plays Zachariah, then you may want to check it out.

Also, I am aware I may have made a lot of contradictory statements in this chapter, just remember, this is a work of fiction, I am not trying to tell someone their religious beliefs are invalid or inaccurate in any way. It is cannon that the bible gets a lot of things wrong in the show, Castiel mentions it a number of times. As for the weather thing, I might have the technical term wrong, but I couldn't find the last thing I'd heard that from to check, so again, this is a work of fiction, but if you know what the actually term is, feel free to let me know, nicely please, when people are mean to me, it make me want to not listen to them at all. I know it's immature, but that's me. I'm working on it.

Hope you enjoyed, especially for those small parts I put in, specifically for Destiel shippers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dean returned to the hotel with Sam a bit after noon. Sam heading straight for his room to take food to Sammy, Dean heading for his room to put his food down before going to give food to PreDean and John.

PreDean could feel the irritation coming off his counterpart in waves. Could see the through his attempts to hide his annoyance behind a smile, because he'd done the same. He wondered if he should ask what was wrong, then remembered it was him. Whatever was bothering him, he wasn't about to talk about it with anyone, especially not in front of their father. He had made his visit to their room short, not saying much, but answering John's questions about the hunt with short answers. He returned to his room to eat.

When John had left to the next room to talk with Sam and see if he could get anything out of him, PreDean took his chance. He entered the room Dean was in to find him eating alone. He had shed his jacket and outer-shirt, which was not surprising, it was hot. What was surprising was the hand-shaped burn mark on his forearm.

"What's that?" PreDean blurted, sneaking in be damned.

"Huh?" Dean asked, turning to his former-self and following the path his finger was pointing to. "Oh, this? It's just something that got left behind when Cas pulled me out of Hell. I think it's there permanently now. It's been two years and still hasn't faded." He answered offhandedly.

"Did it hurt?" PreDean asked.

"What, going to Hell? Course it did." Dean answered, then saw PreDean shake his head, and indicate back to the scar as he put his food on the table. "Nah, I don't even remember that part. Just bright light, and waking up in a coffin. That wasn't fun, but Cas apologized after I yelled at him for that."

"Oh, okay." PreDean said quietly. Dean studied his younger face for a moment, expectantly.

"I know that's not the reason you came in here." He accused, smiling at the deer-caught-in-headlights look he got. "The unique position that we are in, we know each other inside and out. So there's no use hiding it from me. Say what's on your mind."

"I just..." PreDean started. "Thought I'd get to know you. I'll be you eventually. I was curious." He answered.

"Kid, you are me. Everything you are, is me. I'm just older and more tired." Dean answered. Then thought of something. "Hey, where's Cas?"

"Oh, he said he was worried about something. He's putting better defenses around the town or something." PreDean answered. "He didn't say much else. But he's a pretty weird guy. I mean, it's hard to talk with him."

"Ha.." Dean laughed. "Yeah, he's an acquired taste. It took me awhile to get used to him. But he's a good guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah, I got that." PreDean agreed before he sat down his food in front of Dean and took a seat.

"Your not gonna eat with Dad?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, he went to Sammy's room to try and grill Sam for the information you weren't telling him." PreDean answered. "I'd rather not hear the argument that will probably spark soon. It's not like I can tell an adult Sammy to calm down."

"So you're already seeing them argue?" Dean asked.

"Not yet, but I can see Sammy boiling under the surface. It's gonna happen soon. Is it bad?" PreDean asked.

"I don't want to give away too much information. But.." Dean sighed. "It will get pretty bad. You will be happy when Dad's gone for a long hunt, cause then you get some peace. Just bare with it. Your the only one in your family who can talk sense into either of them, you know, the force of reason."

"Great." PreDean groaned sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry. Eventually it will stop." Dean tried to reassure.

"You mean when Dad dies?" PreDean asked, causing Dean to choke on his food for a minute. When he caught his breath again, he stuttered.

"Wha...What make you say that?" Dean asked, trying to sound flippant.

"It's kind of obvious." PreDean started. "He's not here, and he never would let us hunt alone. You haven't called him at all to let him know what's going on. I'm fairly certain that, if he where here, an Angel wouldn't be following you around. Plus, I'm pretty sure, if Dad where still alive, he would never have let you sell your soul. No matter the reason." He finished, Dean working his mouth trying to figure out what to say.

"Okay kid. You can't be sure of any of that..." Dean started to say before PreDean cut him off.

"I'm seventeen. Not an idiot. I know myself, and you are stuck on something, probably trying to figure out a good lie that I'll believe. Sammy's already suspects as well. Hell, he started to figure this out while we where at Bobby's. I can safely assume that Dad's either dead, or we just stopped talking to him, unlikely considering how you too look at him. Like you haven't seen him in years, and could never see him again." PreDean fumed. Dean took a moment to run his hand down his face before answering.

"I'm smarter then I give myself credit for." He sighed to himself. "Okay, Cas did say he would erase your memories before he took you back." Dean said, reasoning with himself. "Okay, Dad is gone. I'm not gonna tell you how, and yes, Sam and Dad did argue up until the point he died. But that's all your getting from me."

"Okay, I guess I know too much as it is." PreDean conceded. He wanted to know more, but he could figure himself out pretty quick. Dean had made up his mind, and he wasn't moving an inch.

They ate together in silence. Dean casting looks at the door periodically, as if waiting for something. PreDean could feel the tension coming off of him, like he was afraid something was going to barge in and try to kill them. Or that what he was waiting for would never come through the door.

Dean then straightened a bit. Looking a spot just over PreDean shoulder, but no where near the door. PreDean turned around, looking at the spot Dean had his eye fixed on. He jumped in surprise as he saw the now familiar trench coat and backwards tie.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted. "Finish your extensive warding?"

"We need to talk." Castiel stated without preamble. "I got contacted by Crowley today."

"What?" Dean asked, standing up from the table. "Wait, so that's why your warding the crap out of the place?"

"I put wards all over the entire city, to keep any Demons out. I don't think he knows about the situation we have right now. He came to offer me a deal or 'business partnership' as he put it." Castiel answered.

"Wait..Who's Crowley?" PreDean asked, looking between Castiel and Dean, who looked angry.

"You turned him down right." Dean asked, ignoring his adolescent self in favor of staring hard at Castiel.

"Of course I did." Castiel shot, seemingly offended. "He's a Demon, there is no way I could trust him."

"Do you think he'll try to contact you again?" Dean asked, nerves showing through his anger.

"I don't know. But we should be safe. I re-enforced the entire town. I mixed salt into all the concrete. I have traps and wards everywhere, including the forest surrounding the area. I even buried a circle of salt around the town, and again every five miles up to thirty miles out. Unless someone finds all the wards and gets rid of them, there is no way a demon could get in." Castiel listed.

"What if the trickster we're hunting finds them and decides it would be funny to make us vulnerable to them. Or to get us off it's trail." Dean argues.

"Do you have any idea about that?" Castiel asked, changing the subject.

"No, all the witnesses saw is the usual, poetic justice, irony the tricksters pride themselves on." Dean said, deflating and sitting down on the bed.

"Maybe I should..." Castiel started .

"No." Dean said, cutting him off. PreDean was surprised by the fear in his voice. "If the Demons know about them. I'm not saying they do, but if. We need you as close to them as possible." He said, indicating to PreDean. "So that they're as protected as possible."

"Okay, I will stay here." Castiel agreed. Dean sighed and covered his face with his hands. He looked over a PreDean, who was sitting at the table, watching them quietly.

"Sorry, what where you asking?" He asked, in way of a peace offering.

"Who's Crowley?" PreDean answered.

"He's a Demon. He's not trustworthy and that's all you really need to know." Dean answered, looking at Castiel pointedly.

"Yeah, I got that. But why would he proposition an Angel. Shouldn't Angels and Demons hate each other or something. Be at war, and try to kill each other." PreDean asked.

"Yeah, they should." Dean said turning to Castiel. "So what did he want with you?"

"He offered help with the war in Heaven." Castiel answered. Elaborating when they both gave him weird looks. "He knows that with Raphael in power, the Apocalypse would be started again. He wanted to help, saying we would make a great team with me in charge of Heaven and him in Hell. I turned him down obviously."

"How is that war going Cas?" Dean asked, concern in his voice.

"Horribly, but we'll manage." Castiel said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dean asked, getting up to talk to Castiel better.

"If there was, I would ask. But, unfortunately there isn't." Castiel answered.

"If you find anything, let us know. Alright. I don't want you going and doing anything crazy. If you get in over your head, you come to us before you do anything you'll regret." Dean said, putting a hand on his shoulder and making Cas look at him.

"Yes, I'll do that." Castiel answered.

"Good, now then, maybe we should go and pull John away from Sam before somebody's head explodes." Dean suggested, looking too his right when they started hearing yelling coming from two rooms over.

"I think that is wise." Castiel agreed.

Dean stood up and headed to the door. Throwing his trash away on the way to the door. His voice soon joining in the fray. PreDean stayed in his seat, not liking arguing between anyone really, but he really didn't want to see his father and brother arguing.

When he heard the voices quiet down, he stood to leave as well. Stopping when Castiel didn't follow, he turned to ask why, but then remembered he couldn't enter the rooms because of the sigils on the walls. He walked through the room he was sharing with his father, and to the one Sam was sharing with Sammy.

Walking into the room, he saw two large men sitting in opposite corners of the room, looking like a couple of toddlers who had just been punished by their mother. Sammy sitting on his bed, looking very uncomfortable.

He looked over to himself and was suddenly reminded of his mother when she was lecturing him on picking up his toys, or being nice to the neighbors. He hoped that was not a common occurrence, and he wasn't always going to have to be the voice of reason. He did not want to have to be the parent, especially to his own father.

Eventually John gave an exasperated huff and walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.

Sam going to his bag and grabbing a set of clothes before heading to the bathroom. They could hear the shower going a minute later.

PreDean took a quick look at Dean before going to sit down with Sammy. He took a moment to look his brother over, for any signs of distress. When he couldn't find any, he laid back down on the bed.

"So what happened Sammy?" PreDean asked, nudging his brother with his knee.

"I don't really know. He came in to eat." Sammy started, pointing to the bathroom to indicate Sam. "Then Dad came in and starting asking questions about the case. Sam told him he had it covered. That is was a regular Trickster case. Then Dad kept pushing, wanting to know what you where going to do to kill it, but then Sam got defensive. I just started spiraling down hill from there." He explained.

"Yeah, that was likely to happen." Dean said, getting up himself and walking out of the room.

PreDean watched him go, feeling Dean's emotions as they went from disappointed to relief as he got back to his room and probably started talking to Castiel again. He turned his attention back to his brother.

"How are you feeling?" PreDean asked, sitting up to talk to his brother better.

"I don't even know." Sammy answered. "At first I was uncomfortable, then upset, then defensive. Dad and Sam both have reasons for the way their acting, but I can't help but want to side with Sam. Which is just self-interest. I don't even know why I got defensive, or even why I felt it, and this is all getting very confusing." Sammy finished, leaning back in the bed, and resting his head on the pillow, covering his face with another pillow.

"Maybe your tired." PreDean suggested, not know if he should let his little brother know what Castiel had told him. It would just be added stress, and Sammy was still young. "Get some sleep little bro. Maybe this will all be one big, weird dream when you wake up." He tried to comfort.

"I've been telling myself that for the past week Dean." Sammy argued.

"Well, try some sleep." PreDean ordered. "At the very least, it will help you forget." He said, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. "Goodnight Sammy."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Hope you like it. This fic will probably be coming to a close pretty soon. Just to let you know.<p>

But no worries...For I am about to start writing a destiel and I have another one started that has John in it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John woke up the next morning in a bad mood. His argument with Sam still on his mind. Why the Hell would he want to talk to the Trickster before killing it. It was a monster, it should be killed, end of that. Even that Angel was a problem in his mind, and he still doesn't understand how his oldest can sleep with that thing in his room. No matter how peaceful and friendly the thing may seem, he could just be biding his time.

With a tremendous groan, he rolled out of bed. He was going to need to find some alcohol soon in this place. The stress was bad, and he was starting to crave the release. Maybe Dean carried some in the bags or something. If not, he'd just go to the bar.

Looking over at his oldest, PreDean was still asleep, he sighed. He was surprised at how much that boy will grow up in the next several years, and how beat down he becomes. He doesn't even seem to want to talk to him anymore. But by God, he could channel Mary in a heartbeat with that righteous anger.

He quickly collect his clothes, careful to not wake his son, and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He started the water before stripping down. He methodically cleaned himself off, then stopped the water. He dried quickly and dresses. Buy the time he had finished, PreDean was up and watching out the window. His face puzzled.

"I think I've told you before, it's rude to stare." John admonished.

"There's something weird." PreDean said, pointing out the window.

"What is it?" John asked, walking over to look for himself.

What he saw was a bit unusual, even when he's years in the future and nothing is really recognizable, especially after he saw Dean's cell phone, which looked like something off of Star Trek. Three men and a woman were standing on the grass, in different patches, all staring at the sidewalk with death in their eyes. One of them took a running start and tried to jump over the sidewalk, but seemed to hit an invisible barrier and fell back down to the earth.

"What is going on?" PreDean asked to no one, but John heard it, and found he couldn't come up with an answer either.

"I don't know." He admitted. PreDean turning to walk into Dean's room. John followed him with a frown.

"Hey, Cas, what's going on outside?" PreDean asked, walking into the room, pausing when he found his on the floor, in a pair of boxers and his t-shirt. Castiel standing over him, telling him to hold still while helping untwist from the sheets.

"Nightmare." Was all Dean gave in way of explanation.

PreDean just nodded, deciding it was better to not ask.

"Right. But what is going on outside?" He repeated. Dean getting to his feet just before John could walk into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, putting a pair of jeans on. Castiel walked over to the window to look outside. John hearing a small snort of laughter coming from the usually stoic man. Dean walking over to the window to check for himself.

"What's the big deal?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel who was still smiling an a self-satisfied kind of way.

"Oh, nothing really. I may have just replaced a few of the key ingredients of cement and pavement with salt, you know, preventing any Demons moving from where ever they called out of. Looks like this city also had quite a Demon problem to begin with, cause their not looking for you guys." Castiel explained.

"You didn't." Dean said, big smile spreading across his face.

"I may have, yes." Castiel answered, still smiling as Dean let out a howling laugh, running out of the room, yelling for his brother. Returning, pulling a very disgruntled Sam into the room.

"Sammy, look what Cas did." Dean said, pointing excitedly. "Look it, look it. The Demons are stuck because Cas put salt in the sidewalks and roads."

Sam rolled his eyes walking to the window, and stooping down to look through the window. He looked outside for a solid minute, his face blank, then looked up.

"They...They're stuck there, huh?" Sam asked, lip twitching.

"Yeah." Dean said happily. Sam no longer able to hold in his laughter, he laughed louder.

"I say that would pretty much trap any Demon close to here who has any knowledge what-so-ever of our little predicament." Castiel stated, rolling up his sleeves and opening the door. "I'll be back once they are all dispersed." He said before he disappeared.

John watched as his adult sons walk away from the window. Dean's smile bigger then anything he had seen in years.

"Oh, that guy." Dean exclaimed with a laugh. "You know, he hides it well, but he does have a bit of a prankster in him somewhere."

"Really, cause I think he just spends way too much time with you." Sam teased.

"He can do stuff like that?" John asked, looking out the window, finding no one left in the grass. "And when did he have the time?"

"He can move at the speed of light, he can exist between the planes of the physical and spiritual. There's also the fact that after you guys got back from the store yesterday, he went ballistic with the warding, all over the city. Everywhere." Dean explained.

"Wait, why would he do that?" Sam asked, looking at Dean in alarm. "The rooms are already protected, why would he do more?"

"Apparently he had a close call with Crowley of all Demons yesterday and decided it was necessary." Dean answered.

"So, he went nuclear because Crowley got a bit close to them?" Sam asked, gesturing at PreDean and John.

"Pretty much yeah." Dean stated. "He says Crowley didn't see anything, but he wanted to be safe just in case. He also said something about putting salt circles under a thin layer of dirt every five miles up to a certain point." He elaborated. Castiel returning no long after.

"Every Demon within the city is taken care of." Castiel reported.

"So it's safe to walk around now?" PreDean asked.

"In a manner of speaking. You are safe from Demons. There could be other things in the city, after all the Trickster is still at large. Then again, are you ever really safe. I have not witnessed anything as cruel of what humans can do to each other." Castiel answered.

John thought on that, and the Angel had a point. Human where crazy, and the Trickster, who knew what that thing could do to them. His thoughts where cut off when Castiel spoke again.

"By the way, I took a moment to look for the Trickster in the city while I was out." Castiel told Dean. "I'm not sure we're working with the usual, or it's moved on. I could not find or sense anything." He finished as Sammy entered the room out of curiosity.

"So this thing can hide from you?" Dean asked. Turning on Castiel in concern.

"It appears so." Castiel answered, looking at Dean and Sam with a look. John be damned if he knew what it meant. But it obviously meant something, because Dean groaned and collapsed onto the bed.

"What does that mean?" Sammy asked, turning to his older self.

"It means that we have a good idea on what we're hunting, and maybe what brought you here." Sam answered, rolling his eyes up to the sky, as if asking if everything was necessary.

"Damn it." Dean exclaimed, sitting up. "Can't we just gank the mofo and be done with him?" Dean asked, throwing his hands up to the air. "You know what, I need some air and I'm hungry. I'll be back." He said, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" PreDean asked.

"He's just irritated." Sam said, shaking his head.

"But why would Dean be upset? He spoke like you guys know him, and can't kill him. It's a Trickster, just dip a steak in to the blood of one of it's victims and stab the thing." John said.

Sam sighed, looking as if he was about ready to start explaining to a child that they had to throw away his favorite toy.

"It's not that simple." Sam said. "We can't just kill him, this is one we need to talk to."

"Why's that. It's a monster, it gets killed." John argued.

"No it doesn't, and I wouldn't call him a monster, just very bored with a malicious streak." Sam reasoned.

"It's killing people." John pointed out.

"No, just pulling little pranks here and there, taking people off their pedestals and making them realize they need to change. A couple of the people have ended up in jail, or the hospital, fully alive. But they deserved it. That's the thing with Tricksters, they attack dicks and jerks." Sam explained.

"Be that as it may Sam, it's probably gone too far in the past, and needs to be put down." John stated.

"It's not that simple Dad, and he's not a dog who's getting old and cancerous, he's a kinda friend of ours. We owe him." Sam argued back.

"What do you mean you owe him?" John asked in confusion. Why would his children owe a monster anything.

"Because he helped us stop the Apocalypse. He got me and Dean out of a pretty tight corner, putting himself at great risk, and he's generally pretty reasonable. Tack on the fact that he's pretty much impossible to kill, except by his own kind, yeah, I wanna try talking to him first. Otherwise, he could make our lives a true living Hell." Sam fumed.

"That's why you kill them. There is no such thing as an indestructible monster." John snapped.

"Unless of course the Trickster is not your average Trickster and just pretends to be one because he ran away from Heaven when things started to get too dicey." Dean said, walking in and passing a breakfast sandwich to eveyone, once he had their attention.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"Gabriel." Castiel answered simply.

"Correct-a-mundo little bro." They heard from the door left open by Dean. John turned to find a short man leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets, seemingly unconcerned that he was in a room with hunters.

"Oh, come on man, what the Hell where you thinking?" Dean said, turning to the Archangel with a glare.

"It's been awhile since I messed with you guys." Gabriel offered. "I needed a distraction for you guys while I made my grand re-entrance. I was bored and it sounded like fun. I wanted to see if I could make someone's head explode, namely yours. I needed some way to get hunters to take interest in this town, because Demons have been running a muck around here for decades. Pick your favorite, cause they're all right." He continued, walking further into the room. Climbing on the bed, he began to jump up and down for a couple of moments before settling down and watching each of them for a moment.

"Who are you?" John asked, looking up at the man.

"Don't you listen dude?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head in John's direction, John reminded of Castiel when he was confused about something as well. "I'm Gabriel, you know, messenger of God, Archangel extraordinaire, only guy in Heaven with a sense of humor." He introduced.

"Gabriel." Castiel admonished, sending a reproachful look to his brother.

"You are no fun little brother." Gabriel wined, pulling a pastry cake from his pocket and taking a bite. Castiel sending him a look of unbelieving offence.

"It is civil war in Heaven. Raphael is attempting to restart the Apocalypse, the only thing keeping that from happening is my retaliation and sabotage in his plans. Which I have had to leave in order to protect this lot from possible Demon or Angel attacks. You could have potentially destroyed the current time events that saved the human race, and all of this for a joke." Castiel fumed.

"Okay, I know. In hindsight, I probably should have checked what was going on in Heaven before I went ahead with my plans." Gabriel surrendered. "But in my defense, I've been pretending to be dead for awhile and I lost track of everything." Castiel stared at his brother for a full minute before grabbing a flask of Holy Oil out of his coat, and taking a lighter out of Dean's pocket. "Okay, okay.." Gabriel said, before Castiel could go through with his threat. "I'll take them back. I'll erase their memories. I'll put everything right, just don't oil me."

"Whoa, wait a second. I don't approve of having our memories erased." John said, grabbing a gun from the table.

"Well sorry pops, but you're not getting a choice in this matter." Gabriel said, snapping his fingers, the room suddenly empty of four of it's occupants.

"You think he actually did it?" Dean asked, turning to Castiel.

"He better have." Sam huffed, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was a small, throbbing pain in his head. Followed by a stinging pain in his eyes as he opened them. Sitting up slowly from his cot, he began to work out the stiffness in his back and neck. The details of the dream he had had trickling away, every detail no longer recognizable. But the strong sarge for a drink very noticeable.<p>

Rubbing his hands over his eyes to help himself wake up more, he looked over at his children. They where both still asleep, tucked under the blankets. The bruising from the last hunt a startlingly contrast to their pail skin. Deciding to let them sleep for a bit longer, he got up to quickly get his shower. He'd wake them up when he was done, if they weren't already. Then they would start their exercise.

* * *

><p>Dean was awoken by the sound of a door closing and running water. He opened his eyes and looked up to find the cot his father was on empty.<p>

Deciding it would be best to get out of bed, he sat up and let out a long yawn, stretching out his arms and back. He swung his legs out to the side of the bed and slowly stood up. He went to his bag, collecting his work-out clothes, deciding he'd wait until after to get his shower.

When pulling his pants out of the bag, a shirt fell to the ground. Green, and button down, with small flecks of yellow in lines in a plaid pattern. He picked it up and turned it over.

'When did I get this?' He thought to himself, turning it over. Shrugging to himself, he rolled it up and put it back into his bag. He liked it, and may as well wear it. Maybe he'd just forgotten he'd had it. It did look familiar, and he felt like it was gotten specifically for him. Like it was given to him from someone he knew and liked, but he just couldn't remember from where or who.

Looking over to his brother, he decided he should probably get him up as well.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sammy, wake up!" Sammy heard, pulling from his dream. It was bizarre to say the least. He opened his eyes to see his brother standing over him. He sat up and looked around the room. Were where they, Texas, no Wyoming. "Rise and shine short stuff, Dad's bound to get out of the shower soon, then it's time to exercise."<p>

"I'm up, I'm up." Sammy said sleepily. His mind working furiously to hang on to and recall the details of the dream he'd been having. Thinking he would remember better if he talked about it, he turned to his brother. "Hey, Dean. Do you believe in Angels." He asked.

"No, why?" Dean asked, sending a perplexed look to his brother.

"Just a dream I had." Sammy said, getting up and getting dressed.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in the motel watching television, and sipping on a beer. Sam had gone to the library to look up some information on the thing they where hunting. The deaths seeming the same as any other hunt, but at the same time, completely different.<p>

He felt a weight press into his side and put an arm around his Angel.

"That war must be going pretty well." Dean said, looking to his side, catching the blue eyes of Castiel. "I mean, if you can take the time to come and cuddle."

"Gabriel showed up the day after he took you, Sammy, and your father back to their proper time. Most of the other Angels have calmed down, deciding he was a more stable leader." Castiel explained. "Last I heard, Raphael had been tied to picket over some Holy Fire until he learns his lesson. I'm sure Gabriel will take him down when he feels he had."

"So the runaway decided to finally come home." Dean said. "Well I'm glad. That means you can come and spend more time here and I don't have to worry about you too much." He said, leaning over and giving the Angel a small kiss on the temple. Then thought. "Have you heard any word from Crowley again?" He asked.

"Once, I went to see him and let him know I was not interested in his offer. He seemed a bit more upset that I just left him there. Who knew that spot was on one giant Demon trap. I certainly did not." Castiel smirked. Dean laughed for a moment then thought of something.

"You do pretty well in covering up our relationship. You don't think my dad found out anything do you? I don't want my past self to get the brunt of his anger from any kind of residual anger or homophobia he might have." Dean inquired.

"Your father; no. Definitely not." Castiel answered. "You on the other hand, or rather PreDean. He most likely did. With the souls trying to sink up, he probably felt your feelings toward me. He did ask about it, and I may have let something slip."

"I don't remember it, what did you let slip?" Dean asked.

"I may have said we 'are not currently sleeping together'." Castiel explained.

"You lied to him? Wow, Cas, I'm surprised. You don't like to lie." Dean praised.

"I did not lie." Castiel defended. "I simply omitted the fact that we have previously done so and we where taking a break while they where here."

* * *

><p>Sam came home later that evening, going straight to bed. He was drained, and just a bit put off.<p>

He heard a small noise, lifting his head to look, he found a sheepish looking Gabriel standing in the corner. Rolling his eyes, he layed back down, and closed his eyes.

"Go away Gabriel. I'm still mad at you." Sam stated, making his irritation with the Archangel obvious.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Gabriel asked, taking a step closer. Sam thought for a moment before answering.

"Gonna need a bit more then 'I'm Sorry'." Sam said, still not moving. "You pretend to be dead for almost a year. I was so angry and guilty. If you had told me you where going to go in there and get yourself killed, I wouldn't have let you go in alone. You made me think that I could have stopped you, I could have helped. Would it have been so hard to send me a message, or a note to say your alive."

"I'm sorry." Gabriel started. "I know I should have let you know, but at the time if you did, then Lucifer would have. Then he would have tracked me down and killed me before going after Micheal." He explained. "Then you would never have gotten out of that cage."

"Then why didn't you tell me after you got me out? Instead of, oh i don't know, just leaving me there." Sam argued.

"I heard someone coming. I thought it would be best to stay dead until everything calmed down again." Gabriel defended. "Trust me, it was not my first idea. I had every intention of sticking around and thanking you for stopping the Apocalypse."

"What about after that?" Sam said, finally sitting up to look at him.

"Trickster." Gabriel said, by way of an answer. "I had work to do. People to take down from their high horse." He sighed when Sam didn't respond, walking over to him. "Look, I'm sorry. But I'm here now. Heavens under control, apparently Crowley is stuck in a huge Demon trap in Europe, and you have no memories of what happened when you where a child. By the way, adorable."

"Actually, I think that might have been the time I started getting into religion and praying." Sam admitted.

"Well, look at that. I converted someone who otherwise would have never found a way." Gabriel teased, putting his arm around Sams shoulders. Sam giving him a glare.

"Look, Gabriel, I get it. I understand." Sam stated. "But I'm still mad, and I just need a couple of days to figure everything out. Dean doesn't even know about us, and I don't think he would be very happy with me if he found out. So I also need to have some time to talk to him. With Cas being around more and more, it's gonna be harder to hide it, and you know he'll tell Dean. After all, they have their own little thing going."

"Okay." Gabriel appeased. "You got my number, I still have some stuff to do up in Heaven. When your ready, just call me. In the mean time, I'm gonna go pour some marinade on Raphael."

"Sounds good." Sam said, watching the Archangel vanish.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Well, there you have it. This story is complete. Finished, fineto, done.

I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you don't like the ending, but that was what I had in mind when I started writing it. I've never actually finished a story before, so this is an achievement.

Be sure to keep an eye out. I've been writing a Destiel, so I should be posting it soon. I want to make sure it's mostly done before I post it. If your bored and like Gundam Wing, you can read my other fic Supernatural Pilots.

Thank you all for reading!

Lots of Love!


End file.
